Vandread Gunslinger
by 1st Lieutenant. Fae
Summary: I'm no good with summaries, but here you go. Beginning at Stage 1. With their successful attack on the men of Tarak the female pirates take on 4 male prisoners. Hibiki, Duelo, Bart and Chase. Their journey begins here. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Opening Night

Cheering echoed throughout the hall as the men of the Tarak army witnessed the showcase of their new weapon the Tsukumo Version Van-type Fighter. As the curtains withdrew from the stage and a metal gate raising from behind them the rows of Vanguards were revealed their bodies and armor shined as the lights in the room illuminated them for the soldiers to see.

However the cheering stopped when a young third-class citizen was spotted hanging onto one of the machines. "Isn't that a third-class citizen" one of the soldiers called out as the young man hung from the Van-type's centerpiece. The Prime minister's voice echoed from the loud speakers as he ordered the soldiers to capture him. Evading a single guard then jumping onto the center statue of the stage the young raven-haired teen began kicking at the guards "Hey leave me alone. Get off of me".

Finally capturing the boy the guards took him to a storage room throwing him into a wall of boxes before activating a laser grid to keep him form escaping. "Bastards just don't dump me in a storage room. At least put me in a real prison" he yelled.

"This cell may be used for storage, but this is a real brig so simmer down your highness" The guard on the right said. Placing his fist onto his hip the guard on the left said "They've decided to give you a public execution. And it won't be too quick and painless". The right guard smiled as he called over a small white Navi-bot ordering it to watch over the new prisoner.

"Prime minister there's a small unknown energy signature detected on the outside of the ship" a bridge operator said. Before the prime minister could respond the ship shook violently as something impacted the outside. "I gave the order to stop the exhibition" he yelled getting to his feet. "This isn't part of the exhibition. It's the women they're mounting a surprise attack," the bridge operator yelled struggling to remain on his feet.

"Formation has been broken" "All ships guard the Ikazuchi" the prime minister yelled as the ship was being bombed. A new ship appeared form behind the ship its red armor shined in the light of exploding bombs. On the bridge of this ship of women smiled as they're surprise attack succeeded "Well captain it looks like we caught a big one" Opening her eyes the old captain grinned, "Hmm well today must be our lucky day".

Back on the Ikazuchi the crew was in panic at the sudden attack. Alarms around the ship blared as the crew began running to evacuate the ship. "Escort ship Mejeri been destroyed the Maburoshi is down too. The Ikazuchi's new sections have been breached". The prime minister growled "What deplorable tactics they're hiding in the background fire. Send the Vanguards out" he ordered. "But sir most of them are just trainees" a soldier argued. "If we don't use our newest weapon now we'll bring shame to our forefathers"

In the dinning hall an alarmed sounded as the prime minister ordered the cadets to launch in the vanguards. With the Vanguards launched several latched onto the red dread that was flying by "Hey what are these things they're getting in my way" the female pilot yelled. "Don't worry about the Vanguards concentrate on the enemy flagship" the lead pilot ordered in a calm serious voice. As the battle waged on several Vanguards were shot down as another ship flew through the battle "What was that" the pilot of the red dread yelled seeing a humanoid shaped ship with a desert camouflage paint scheme.

"Woo looks like I've found quite the party" a voice yelled through a static filled radio. Assisting the dreads against the Vanguards the new ship was declared an enemy as the prime minister ordered it destroyed along with the women. Inside the Ikazuchi several forms exited their ships their suits giving them the appearance of monsters.

"Cargo bay gravity restored prepare to engage the enemy" a soldier said as he readied his rifle glaring through a window as the women began boarding the ship. As a blue dread sped through the cargo bay the pilot yelled "Ahh I can't stop" In the engine room the young man now escaped form his cell ran over a walkway shouting "There's no way I'm gonna let myself die in a place like this". The corner of the ceiling above him glowed with heat as the blue ship crashed through knocking him over the railing as it was torn apart.

In the bridge the prime minister reached for a lever with the first mate looking on in shock "Prime minister". "We can't afford to let the entire ship be captured by our enemies. I must at least save the new section of the Ikazuchi, before everything falls into the hands of the females I'll separate the old form the new" he said as he threw the lever forward.

Explosions ran thought out the Ikazuchi as the ship began separating itself. In the engine room the young Tarak youth began coming to as he reached his hand out it met with something soft "Huh? What the heck is this?" he asked gripping it more. Looking up he stared into the mask of the pilot that was knocked from her ship shocked he pushed her off of him crawling away "Ahh it's a monster".

Holding her hand out the young pilot called to him "Hold on wait". As the Tarak youth turned his head the pilot removed her mask revealing herself to him. Her red hair flowing down past her shoulders, looking back at the boy she smiled "Wow it's a real alien".

Leaning forward she slowly waved her hand and watched as boy mimicked her. Smiling happily she clamped her hands next to her face "It worked I did it I made first contact". Smiling nervously the boy quickly turned around and began running "See ya". "Huh wait a second I want to take a picture" the girl called after him.

In the halls the desert colored ship crashed through the outer walls of the ship taking severe damage. "Well this isn't good" the pilot said as he jumped from the cockpit and began running. Approaching a door he heard a gun shot then a female voice "Don't move stay right were you are. We'll shoot if you try anything funny". Two pilots began removing their suits as the men were being herded down the hall "I know its just a disinfectant, but I don't think I'll ever get used to the smell" the blonde pilot said.

The blue-haired pilot looked around "Where'd Dita go". Before she could get a response the door opened revealing the pilot of the Desert colored ship. Turning to face him the blonde and blue-haired pilot held their fists out their rings glowing slightly. The pilot gently grabbed the brim of his brown cowboy hat and smiled while his dark-green sunglasses reflected the ceiling lights above them "Well I think I may have been safer outside" he said holding his other hand up. "Get in line with the others" the blue haired pilot ordered. "Sorry, but I have a job to complete" he said before quickly running off.

Back on the new section of the Ikazuchi the Prime minister gave an order to destroy the old section "Prepare to fire a torpedo the Muramasa". "Prime minister are you actually going to destroy the old section," the first mate argued. The prime minister growled fiercely as he lowered his head "I'd rather destroy it with my own hand than let it fall into the hands of women"

Back in the halls one of the men had opened a locker retrieving a uniform. "Hey get back in line" one of the women said holding her gun up. "There's time for that later" the man replied sliding the jacket on. "You'd better start cooperating with us now get into the capsule or I'll shoot" she demanded. "I'm no threat to you" Turning his head the man smiled evilly "I happen to be a doctor".

"The only reason I came along is because I heard they'd be big, but it's all junk" the blonde pilot complained leaning against a Vanguard. "Jura I'm going to go look for Dita let's go together" the blue-haired pilot said looking down a hole in the wall. "I told you didn't want to bring along a trainee" Jura replied sighing. Turning to face her the commanding pilot said "Listen Jura we're short-handed as it is if you didn't want to be here you should have spoken up earlier". "Ok you don't have to yell, you want me to go right"

"Captain what'd we do" a platinum haired women said as they noticed a torpedo locked onto the ship. "I see it, it would be a shame to lose the ship, but Lets get out of here" the old pirate yelled. "Did you copy that Meia" Buzam asked holding the radio to her ear. "I've lost Dita I'll rendezvous with you when I find her go on ahead" As Meia finished speaking a yell was heard below them. Looking down they saw Dita chasing after the young man she encountered earlier.

"Stop following me" he yelled. "Mr. Alien wait" Dita called. "Dita" Meia gasped seeing her comrade chasing him. "Did you see that Meia she's chasing a man" Jura said. Looking over the railing the two women heard someone yell in pain turning around they saw the same man from before holding his left ankle. "Argh Dammit not the best time to get injured," he grunted attempting to force himself to his feet. "Don't move" Meia ordered aiming her laser ring at him.

Looking up the pilot smiled painfully "Well we meet again. This must be fate or something". Grabbing the railing the pilot forced himself to his feet then leaning on it for support and straightening his sunglasses "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed opponent would you?"

Back in the women's ship the bridge bunnies were monitoring the crew status. "Crew extraction commencing" one said. "Three hundred seconds until missile impact" the other said. Looking up the captain said "BC". "I'm the only one left from my team. Three members under Meia have not returned"

"We'll let them return on their dreads get back to the ship now" the captain ordered. "Roger" BC replied. Back in the engine room Hibiki began climbing a wall of debris with Dita chasing after him. "Dita" Meia yelled as she tackled her subordinate. Looking behind her Dita gasped at the sight of her commander "Meia". "What are you doing? You know better than to separate from the rest of the team" Meia barked.

"I'm sorry Meia" Dita responded lowering her head. "This is Meia all three accounted for we're leaving on the dreads" As the pilots scrambled to their respective ships Hibiki looked around "Where's that Vanguard" upon seeing it he exclaimed "We did it partner" as he jumped down and entered the mecha. Across the room the pilot of the desert colored ship finished taping small plates of steel around his ankle to keep it straight. "Time to leave" he said to himself holding his wrist to his face "Autopilot engage, code 00F-16".

A robotic female voice replied from the watch as the pilot got to his feet "Homing signal activated moving for extraction" Watching as the three dreads began powering up the pilot gripped the rim of his hat again and smiled slightly tilting his head forward. "O.Z. reached prepare for extraction," his watch said as he dropped to the floor covering his head. His ship crashed through the wall with is cockpit door open waiting for its pilot to enter.

"Go time" he said limping quickly towards his ship. After entering the ship and powering it up the pilot looked over at the damaged Vanguard as it laid there. _'Come on kid power up'_ he thought to himself. As two of the dreads lifted above the ground and turned to leave Meia looked behind her to see that Dita's ship was stuck. "My dread is stuck and I can't get it out" she yelled wildly turning her controls.

The Desert ship's engine cut on just as the pilot closed his eyes. "Dita" Meia said watching the blue dread struggling to get free. "There's no time we have to leave" Jura said. "15 seconds until impact" a bridge bunny said as the missile drew closer and closer to the ship. Dita, Hibiki and the pilot of the desert ship all yelled in unison "Move it".

Just as the missile hit the engine glowed with a bright light that consumed everything around it. Opening his eyes to find himself along with the other four pilots falling into an abyss of blue light _'Dammit is it really our time already?'_

_

* * *

_**R&R. Let me know what you think. This is my first fic so please tell me if there's anything I should change or try anything different.**_  
_


	2. The Curtain Rises

Across the universe the two ships were dropped out from the blue light in the bridge the captain was holding her head "This doesn't look like the after life. Where are we?" Before she could get an answer the ship shook violently as the paksis began consuming the two ships.

"What the heck is going on? Is the crystal trying to eat the ship or something?" the captain asked upon seeing the crystal spreading over the two ships. In another room however the five pilots that were consumed by the light of the paksis were coming to.

Meia sat up holding her hand over half of her face "Jura" she asked shaking her head slightly. "Dita" she gasped looking up. Dita called out to her from across the room "Hi. I'm over her. Something went bang and then boom and I don't know what happened. Alien power is amazing"

Getting to her feet Meia looked around as the crystal outside began consuming more and more of the ship. Back on the bridge the captain contacted several of the crew members to find out how to stop the crystal from completely eating the ship. "So we got to get rid of it at the source. I'm going up BC, Parfet come with me," she ordered.

Arriving on the men's ship what remained of it the captain looked around "This is amazing" she said stepping forward. Walking down the ramp Meia and Dita greeted her "Sorry about this captain. You had to come all the way up here". There's no need for you to apologize" the captain replied walking over to an unconscious Hibiki.

"This is the man Dita was chasing" Meia explained looking down at Hibiki. "It's been so long since I last saw a man were their faces really this funny looking?" the captain wondered. Hearing the sound of someone grunting loudly the group looked over to see the other pilot that was swallowed along with them. He was trapped under a fallen support beam and was trying to move it. "Dammit just freaking move" he yelled trying to force it up enough to slide out.

With one last force of effort the pilot pushed upwards yelling, "Get off me" as he pushed it up and quickly slid out from under it before it crashed back down on him. "Well that was unpleasant" he said dusting off his legs then retrieving his hat placing it back on his head. Turning around he saw the women standing before him as well as the blue-haired pilot that threatened him earlier. The pilot smirked as he saw several guards approaching him _'This won't end well'_ he thought to himself.

Throwing his head back Hibiki woke up after slamming his head against a shelf. Looking around he saw he was in another prison cell. "It looks like I'm stuck behind bars again huh?" From the shadows a voice said "Your awake". "My name is Duelo Mcfile. Do you have a name as well Mr. Third-class citizen?" "Don't make fun of me. My name is Hibiki Tokai and I'm not just another third-class citizen"

Looking over to him Duelo showed half of his face his long hair covering the other. "You're the one who made the commotion during the ceremony right? How'd you manage to sneak in anyway?" Before Hibiki could answer the small white Navi-bot that he rescued began shaking slightly mumbling to itself. "Pryoro. Where am I? Who am I?" it asked scratching its head. The lasers the kept them confined to the cell were cut off as two guards were escorting the strange pilot into the cell. "Well it was fun while it lasted" he said smiling as they pushed him into the cell reactivating the lasers. Turning around the pilot sighed as the guards left "Why is it everywhere I go I end up in a cell" he said stepping back and laying against the wall.

"And who are you?" Duelo asked watching the pilot slide down the wall before lying on the floor. "Chase Hannibal Harris nice to meet you" he replied placing his cowboy hat over his face and resting the back of his head in his hands. "So any idea what happened to the ship" Chase asked after yawning. "No idea, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough" Duelo responded watching Chase closely.

Chase smiled slightly beneath his hat as he closed his eyes _'I finally find the paksis and it does this'_. Across the ship the women were in panic over what to do as the paksis began merging the two ships down to the core. "Want me to fix you or something" Hibiki asked seeing static flare across the Navi-bot's screen. "Don't make fun of me I'm not broken" the Navi-bot retaliated. "Both of you shut it" Chase said stretching his arms out.

Before Hibiki could respond BC along with two guards walked up to them "Women! What are we doing here? What are you going to do to me?" Hibiki yelled. "Just try to calm down this is the safest place for you right now" BC replied with a slight smile. Just as Hibiki began to speak Chase kicked him in the leg before getting to his feet. "Kid just stop talking" Turning to face BC Chase looked at each of the guards "So what's the charge?" he asked.

BC kept her smile as she replied "Before I answer you'll come with us won't you". Walking down the hall they escorted the three men to the meeting room. "What is this" Hibiki said quietly as he reached down towards one of the guards butts. Chase quickly slapped his hand to prevent him from doing so and shot him a cold glare to tell him not to do it again.

After entering the meeting room Duelo and Hibiki sat on the bench in front of them while Chase leaned against the wall his head tilted down and his eyes closed. The doors opened again and Meia stepped forward escorting Bart in with her laser ring pressed against his back. "Oh you found another one" BC asked. "Yes this one was hiding in the platform" Meia responded as Bart chuckled weakly.

"My goodness I heard you rounded up some prisoners, but their just kids" the captain said entering the room. Pryoro hopped over to her yelling "Hey it interrogation time I'll tell you everything". Looking down at the strange robot the captain gasped, "Oh my how nostalgic it's a Navi robot". Duelo finally spoke up determined to get some information "I'm not following this?" Hibiki continued after him "Yea this is a men's ship isn't it?"

"Yes and before that it was used for colonization. You really don't know anything do you" the captain said as she began explaining what happened during the colonization. "And now we find ourselves back on this battle ship. This is our business you know we'll gladly take the ship, but the problem is what are we supposed to do with you guys?" she asked with an open smile.

"Captain we should get rid of them. Things are already unstable enough" Meia said still holding her weapon against Bart's back. "No reason to be hasty. We'll carefully consider how we want to cook these fellows up" the captain responded licking her lips afterwards. Chase immediately slid down the wall laughing hysterically at the captain's words. Getting back to his feet Chase removed his hat holding it over his chest as he bowed before her "Ma'am I like you already" he said returning the hat to his head.

"So that long haired boy is a doctor, but what about the other two" the captain asked after taking a bite of red liquid. "They're attackers" Meia responded. Bart elbowed Hibiki in the stomach to keep him quiet as Chase stepped forward. "I have no intention of harming you or your crew I was just in the right place at the wrong time" he explained sliding his right hand from his cuffs. Meia aimed her laser ring at him as Chase slid his other hand free from the cuffs "Relax I'm not going to do anything. You aren't my enemy: he said throwing the cuffs across the floor and leaning back on the wall.

"There's something approaching" a bridge bunny announced over the intercom. "Male reinforcements" BC asked. "Actually its…they're UFOs" Dita cried cutting her off. Taking his opportunity Chase ran for the door as the enemy attacked the ship "See ya" he yelled with Meia chasing after him.

Arriving at the platform Chase looked on with amazement at the three dreads as well as the Vanguard and his ship they were barely consumed by paksis yet they looked different. "I can't believe it" he said running over to his ship. "Hold it" Meia yelled as he entered the cockpit of his ship. "Listen now's not the time for this you can shoot me after we fight off the enemy" Chase yelled activating his ship.

Realizing that he had a valid point Meia along with Dita and Jura entered their dreads preparing to launch. "Come on come on come on come on" Chase said trying to make his ship move. The three dreads had already launched into battle watching form his radar Chase grew anxious as his ship finally powered up. "Alright let's do this," he yelled launching his ship out to help the women.

"The instruments respond differently" Meia said realizing her controls weren't what they used to be. Dita screamed before a screen of her and Jura appeared in Meia's cockpit "These are really bad aliens" "Head's up ladies Nighthawk's commin' through" Chase yelled as his ship flew through the battle firing it's rifle at the enemy. Back in the meeting room a wall collapsed on one of the guards "You mustn't move. Don't worry about me I'm a doctor. I just want to see what I can do for her" Duelo said running over to her.

"Well looks like you could use some help. Truth be told I'm a helmsman" Bart said jumping to his feet. "How about we call for a ceasefire and help each other. It would be much smarten to gather our forces and get over this together" he said approaching the captain. The captain smiled at him "Interesting that's not a bad idea". "Glad you see it that way how about we shake on it" Bart said holding his hand out only to have the captain smack it away. "I don't wish to get chummy you'll still be treated as one of our prisoners".

"I can't do anything here. Take me to sick bay" Duelo yelled. Out in space the four pilots were having trouble dealing with their attackers. "There are too many of them. We should attack the main system" Jura said evading enemy fire. "Trust me if there was an opening I would have taken it by now" Chase yelled after getting hit by enemy fire. "Dammit this is bad".

"Hey which one of you is highest in rank?" he asked. Meia's screen appeared in his cockpit "I'm in charge of the dread teams what is it?" "Listen I'm going to try something stupid. Chances are I'm going to get hurt or killed. If I'm successful there will be an opening for you take it was you see it, I don't want to die for nothing".

'_What's he thinking?' _Meia thought as Chase sped through the enemy waves. "Hey just what are you doing" Meia yelled after him. Before Chase answered BC had informed them that reinforcements were on the way. "Dammit this isn't going to work I'm pulling back" Chase yelled after being hit several times.

"That's our reinforcements?" Meia asked seeing the Vanguard clumsily flying through the enemy. "The enemies main forces have stop advancing they're heading towards the vanguard" a bridge bunny said. "Well it doesn't look like he's going to live too long" the captain said watching the battle from the bridge. "Your right, but if he does make it. The world we've come to know might be turned upside down" BC replied.

"Hey kid watch out" Chase yelled just before Dita's dread and the Vanguard were caught in an explosion. Emerging from the fiery debris a new machine was born "Unbelievable" Chase said as he watched the Vandread tear through the enemy. _'Well this trip is going to be fun'_ Chase said as the last of the enemy was destroyed. Returning to the ship Chase smiled as he tapped the controls of his ship "Well Nighthawk old pal. I think we found a job worth sticking around for"

* * *

**The name Chase Hannibal Smith is in honor of my grandfather who died after a long battle with lung and stomach cancer five months ago.**

**I decided to name Chase's mecha Nighthawk after my 3rd favorite plane in Ace Combat 5.**


	3. The Play Begins

In the conference room BC was giving her report, "Our ship has been completely consumed by the crystals. The bridge, residential quarters, and engine room have been engulfed as well. Fortunately the dread platform and Reg central are undamaged. We are currently cleaning up and installing the new database, the bridge has stopped sliding and is currently situated over the ship's garden. The growth of the Pakis seems to have reached its peak all other changes have ceased for now. Your report, Meia."

The Dread leader nodded, "Thank you Commander. The three Dreads that have been transformed by the Pakis are too large for our platform so we have modified the men's platform to hold them. I discovered that this ship hasn't been used for a long time all the circuits and cables are decayed and useless."

BC continued, "The real problem is our current location. It's hard to believe but we're extremely far away from Mejere territory and according to our estimates it will take approximately 270 days to return home."

Mango asked, "What did we deserve to be swept across the galaxy?" Turning to Meia, "And any word about our enemy?"

Meia answered, "My team was understaffed so I sent some volunteers to investigate the sight." Out in space Gascogne and Dita head toward what remained of the Seed Ship after the last battle. The Reg leader sighed, this is going to be a long day!

On the bridge, the bridge bunnies were fighting to remain cool against as the rising heat spread throughout the ship. Belvedere asked, "What's going with the air conditioning?" She contacted an engineer, "It's 82 degrees in here!"

The engineer replied, "Stop complaining, it's over 86 in here!" In the men's holding cell Hibiki, Duelo, Bart and Chase were being sprayed with cold water. Hibiki complained, while Bart scurried around but Duelo stood his ground and took it. Chase seemed to be enjoying it. Magno and BC watch through a monitor.

The captain said, "So these are the only men left, huh?"

Her sub-commander answered, "We'll have to rely on them until we can fully figure out the ship's systems."

Magno began recalling the memory of Bart being pulled into that strange portal in the bridge, "Yeah, I've never seen it before. It seemed as if it had a mind of its own very unnerving!"

In the brig Bart was telling a made-up story, "It was so unnerving my comrades were dying left and right until it became clear that I had to take control of the situation but now fate has provided me with three allies." Duelo goes with it, while Hibiki drifts off into space and Chase is sitting in the corner with his hat tilted covering his eyes while a toothpick hung from the corner of his mouth.

_'Man, this sucks I thought I had changed but it looks like I was wrong.'_ Hibiki thought. _'Still what the heck...'_

Bart inched over to Hibiki snapping him out of his train of thought "What the world happened out there? What's up with that Vanguard of yours and why did combine with the Dread?" He looked over to Chase, "Yours resembles a Vanguard, but it has weapons I've never even heard of. Just what kind of ship is it?"

Chase smiled as he pushed the brim of his hat up "I'm enjoying the weather so shut your trap" Bart and Hibiki were surprised by his comment "How can you enjoy this it feels like a desert in here" Hibiki yelled. Chase pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes again before he replied "I was raised on a ranch so I'm used to the heat. Its nice it reminds me of home"

Looking over to Hibiki Bart asked him about his vanguard. The young Tarak glared at him, "How should I know? Anyway, you think I'm going to forgive for socking me before!"

The blonde helmsman raised his hands, "Calm down. There's no need to be upset I was only thinking of your best interest."

That comment clearly annoyed Hibiki, "You really don't know when to shut up do you? There's enough hot air in here as it is!"

Duelo looked over to Hibiki, "He's simply worried. He is taking his mind off of things through conversation, try to forgive him."

Bart gasped, "Man, you're sharp. You must be one of the elite, so what do you say? With my words, your brains and his stealth." He pointed at the cowboy sitting in the corner, "We'll have no trouble dealing with those..."

BC's voice cuts him off, "Care to repeat that?"

Bart's answer was sheepish, "Oh nothing. We were just joking around."

"I'd like to hear your jokes. You'll come with me, won't you?" The sub-commander said in a sarcastic tone.

"He he, I'd be happy to as long it's of social nature." Bart replied with a nervous smile. A few minutes later the ship rocked violently, sending Hibiki and Duelo to the floor.

"Looks like chatterbox started the ship up. You two all right?"

Hibiki grunted as he pushed himself off the ground, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just what the hell was that?"

Duelo stated, "It was most likely Bart."

"Better get comfortable" Chase said stretching his arms out and placing them behind his head.

Hibiki angered by his calm disposition yelled, "Are you crazy? We have to take back this ship!"

Chase replied with a smug smile "Let me know how that works out for ya. As for me I'm not stupid enough to attack when I'm out numbered and out gunned" Hibiki lowered his head seeing Chase's point. "See what I mean, besides this might be a good learning experience for ya"

"What do you mean by that?" Duelo asked eyeballing Chase.

"Another story for another time perhaps" Chase replied rolling his left shoulder back.

'_Who are you Chase? You avoid direct answers without hesitation, are you planning something?' _Duelo wondered his visible eye narrowing.

'_Chase Hannibal Harris. Just what are you up to' _Captain Magno wondered watching their conversation through a monitor.

After a while Duelo leaned his forehead to Hibiki's snapping him out of his sleep "What are you doing" he yelled shoving him off. "Just checking your temperature," the doctor replied calmly.

"I'm fine, thank you." The mechanic cried. Duelo furthered, "Except you were mumbling in your sleep. Whose grandpa?" Hibiki blankly replied, "Grandpa is grandpa, no one special. He raised me ever since I was kid."

"Peculiar I don't recall the first generation having parents like that." Duelo said curiously.

"Yo doc ease off the kid all right," Chase said getting to his feet and stretching his arms again. "I'm getting tired of waiting I'm on the verge of breaking out" he said scanning around the walls of the room.

"Just how do you plan on doing that?" Hibiki asked looking up at him. "Hopefully there's an air vent big enough for me to get through" he said slowly running his hand along the walls checking for air currents.

"Looking for something," BC asked watching him. Turning around Chase grunted smugly "Yea I was looking for a way out. To be honest I can't stand being locked up"

"Well its your lucky day then" the sub-commander said looking over to Duelo "We need you in the infirmary" Returning her attention to Chase and Hibiki "As for you two I need a favor"

Chase raised his eyebrow "Really? And what could we do to help you" "I'm going to be honest we left a two of our crew behind I want you to go rescue them" she said looking to Hibiki. "As for you Barnette and Jura are trapped in a stuck elevator your job is to get them out," she said looking at Chase.

"Ha I want one reason why we should help you" Hibiki scoffed. "Hell with you kid I see a chance to get on the good side of these lovely ladies and I'm takin' it" Chase said walking out of the cell.

Running over to the elevator where Jura and Barnette were trapped Chase looked around for anything that might help _'Ok my resources include rope and knot tying. Damn I need some kind of leverage here'_ he mentally yelled as he frantically looked around. Chase smiled as he tied the end of a rope to a hanging pipe "Heads up" he yelled as he threw the rope down the elevator shaft.

Looking up Barnette was surprised to see him out of the brig "Why are you out of confinement" she yelled. "I heard you two were in trouble and it's a cowboy's sole duty to rescue the damsel in distress. Now come on I don't fancy waitin' here forever," Chase yelled back as Jura began climbing up.

As Jura reached the top Chase held his hand out to help her "There ya go ma'am" he said pulling her up then looking back down "You're turn now missy" he yelled at a hesitant Barnette.

As she began to climb up Barnette couldn't help, but think about why he was trying to help after they threw in him in prison twice. Making it halfway the rope snapped, Barnette closed her eyes thinking that it was over for her. "What the hell you waitin' for get your ass up here" Chase yelled as he held the end of the rope wrapped around his hand with his foot propped against the wall.

Barnette began climbing again finally reaching the top Chase held his left hand out "Welcome back" he said. Barnette slapped his hand away only to lose her grip "Barnette" Jura cried as her friend fell back. "My my you're just a barrel of trouble aren't ya?" Chase asked after grabbing her hand saving her. Barnette was shocked she was just saved by a man and he was smiling.

"Up we go now" Chase grunted as he pulled her up. Helping her to her feet Chase's injured ankle gave way and he fell forward knocking Barnette over. _'Well something feels real nice'_ Chase thought as he opened his eyes. Chase had fallen onto Barnette their lips had locked together. Jumping to his feet Chase helped Barnette up before bowing before her with his hat over his chest "My humblest apologies". _'My that was indeed a pleasant experience'_ he thought as he turned to leave.

'_I can't believe it I just kissed a man'_ Barnette mentally yelled as she turned away hiding her embarrassment.

Later that day BC enters the bridge with Magno sitting in her seat, "The captain and I just concluded our meeting upon analyzing the data we retrieved about our enemy we decided to inform the entire crew. I like you to take a look at this image." Her image is replaced by a picture of a planet with gear-like objects on it, "This is the enemy's home planet we don't know its exact location but we can assume that they have quite a lot of firepower. They are attacking us in their territory because they believe our presence to be hostile. We've also learned something else, the enemy has called upon the destruction of our home world Mejere as well as the men's world of Tarak our faceless enemy is bent on complete annihilation of our home planets!"

Taking over Magno said, "We are pirates and our loyalties are neither to Mejere or Tarak however we cannot allow an unknown force to drive away our potential customers. Therefore I've decided to head back as soon as possible to inform both worlds of this crisis in order to be successful we must incorporate the men we have taken prisoner into our crew." That statement shocked the crew.

"Glad you see it my way" Bart said as he lied on his back exhausted.

Magno finished, "There are still many things we don't know such as this ship and that large machine, I am certain we'll learn one piece at a time throughout our journey. I expect full co-operation of the entire crew. That is all!" The old pirate exhales as she presses a button to deactivate the intercom system.

"Yeehaw free at last" Chase said to himself as he began roaming the ship.

Hours later no one had seen or heard from Chase, since his ship Nighthawk was still in the hanger they began to wonder if he was up to something. Walking down the halls of the women's quarters Meia noticed that the room where the crew's personal records were kept was slightly opened.

Quietly peering through the crack in the doorway she saw Chase reading a file mumbling to himself. "What are you doing this room if off limits" she said stepping forward aiming her laser ring at him. Chase chuckled as he opened another file "Meia Gisborn. Height 5'6 weight 112 lbs. Blood type B Birthday June 10th age 19. Pilot of an E-class light Dread. Suffers from claustrophobia"

Angered by Chase's act Meia ordered him to return to his 'room'. Chase merely laughed "For future reference my dear I'm not easily intimidated so you might want to work on that" he said waving her open personal file for her to see. Enraged Meia fired a beam from her ring, which Chase easily avoided. Running over to her he slammed her against the wall holding his arm against her neck.

"Consider this free advice. I don't take too kindly to being threatened" he said his voice changing to a deathly tone. Grabbing her hand Chase removed the ring from her finger before he released her "I'll be keeping this until you can prove that you'll be a good girl" he said mockingly as he placed the ring in his pocket. Returning the files to the cabinet Chase left the room while Meia stood there clenching her fists _'Dammit. How does act so calm after what just happened? And how did I lose to him so easily'_ she cursed herself for being so easily subdued by a man.

Continuing to explore the ship Chase heard gunfire from a nearby room "Either someone's doing target practice or the kid just crossed a line" he said to himself as he pulled a modified double-action colt revolver form his vest. _'What am I doing'_ he thought to himself as he placed the gun back in his vest and pushed open the door.

Looking around he saw Barnette standing on a platform firing at hovering circular targets. "Well this is an interesting gallery," he said announcing his presence to her. Barnette turned to face him her anger flaring in her eyes. "What kind of range you got set up here? I haven't seen anything like it before" he asked stepping forward.

Barnette didn't answer instead she returned her attention to the targets that were hovering around. "Mind if I join ya?" he asked stepping onto a platform next to her. Taking one last shot at her target Barnette said, "Do what you just keep your distance".

"Well in that case how about we have a little competition?" Chase asked retrieving his gun from his vest. Glaring at him from the corner of her eye Barnette accepted his challenge as a new round of targets showed up in front of them. Chase grinned as he readied his gun "Let the games begin" he said firing the first shot.

After the last target was down the two looked at each other "26 you?" Chase asked looking at Barnette. "I got 23" she said tightly gripping the gun in her hand. Placing the gun back in its holster inside his vest Chase let out a smug grunt "Well that was fun we should do it again some time. See ya around Barnette" he said walking out of the firing range.

Walking down the hall Chase let out a small chuckle as Barnette began firing her gun again _'Hot headed, temperamental, great with a gun add to it beautiful Nighthawk ol' buddy I think I'm in love' _he thought to himself as he called the elevator. As the doors closed behind him Chase sighed as he stared at the dim lights in the elevator "The curtain rises. Let the play begin"

* * *

I got a hard week of school so I probably won't be updating again until Saturday. Read and Review please.


	4. Act 1 Teamwork

**Sorry for the wait this past week in school has been hard.** Anyway here's chapter 4 enjoy.

* * *

After officially becoming a member of the crew Chase began introducing himself around the ship in attempts to be on good terms with everyone. "Chase Hannibal Harris, pleasure to meet ya" he said shaking Parfet's hand. "So that's the paksis huh?" The lead engineer looked through the window at the giant blue crystal "Yep that would be it". _'Why would he hire me to find you if he already knew where you were?'_ Chase thought to himself as he stared endlessly at the paksis. "Oh Chase would you like to help us name the ship?" Parfet asked grabbing a piece of paper. Chase grinned and shrugged his shoulders before he turned to walk away.

Walking past the women's bathroom Chase overheard a conversation between Belvedere and a guard talking about some kind of tube men have between their legs. Chase quickly walked away forcing his laughter back. Hearing Hibiki scream Chase quickly leaned against the wall to the men's bathroom as Dita was kicked out "Ah why can't I stay and watch Mr. Alien?" she cried. "How am I supposed to go with you watching" Hibiki yelled through the closed door.

Dita dropped to her knees and sighed, "I was only curious" Chase crouched next to her and patted her on the shoulder "Little advice for ya missy. Curiosity bad". Looking up Chase saw Barnette walking around the corner smiling he turned back to Dita "Well most of the time it is" he said before getting up and swiftly following Barnette down the hall. Catching up to her Chase said "Hey trouble maker how ya doin'?" Barnette turned her head shooting an icy glare at Chase. Chase simply smiled before speaking again "I just wanted to apologize once again about our little encounter the other day" _'Even if it was awesome'_ he thought.

Barnette didn't respond she continued down the hall with Chase following behind her. Coming to a turn in the hall Chase stepped in front of her making her stop "What?" she shouted. "So angry" Chase said teasingly. "Listen I know you don't like or trust me at this point, but I do hope that somewhere along this journey of ours that we can become friends" he said holding his hat over his chest. "Don't forget you're still our prisoner" Barnette said turning to head for the hanger. "Wouldn't have it any other way" Chase called after her as he turned to head for the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen Chase looked around at the many clean tables "For pirates they sure are civilized" he said to himself walking to the back and checking everything. _'Time to go to work' _he thought just before the ship shook violently. "Well that can only mean one thing" he yelled bolting out of the kitchen and heading for the hanger. Entering the hanger he saw Dita talking to Meia and Jura "It's just that Mr. Alien just flew right out of here. It was so fast" she said spinning around. "He's out there already?" Jura asked.

Running over to them Chase looked at where the Vanguard docks "Am I the only one that thinks that kid is an idiot?" he asked looking back towards the women. After the vanguard returned to the hanger Hibiki looked down at Chase, Dita and Meia "Well you must be here to thank me am I right?" Meia growing angry said, "Don't be so conceited. You put yourself in a lot of danger by doing that. Your only to act on my direct orders"

The Tarak teen jumped down to their level, "Ha, what's the big deal? You can't let a little danger bother you, not that matters now you got me to protect you." He flexed his bicep to show off. Meia scoffed in annoyance, "Humph, small dogs always bark the loudest." Hibiki now also annoyed yelled "Yea that may be true, but it's better than not being able to bark at all". Meia turned around to respond to Hibiki's comment only to hear a loud gunshot echo through the hanger. "Enough" Chase yelled placing his revolver back in its holster and walking over to Hibiki. "What you got something to say as well" he growled rolling his shoulder back. Chase smiled in a demeaning way before kneeing Hibiki in the stomach.

Falling to his knees the Tarak teen grunted in pain before looking up at the cowboy "Why you". "Listen you little brat rushing into battle like that is a good way to end up dead. You're lucky that was just a recon party, if you do anything like that again I'll kill you myself" Chase said in a deathly voice before leaving the hanger. Walking onto the bridge Chase looked up at the captain "Hey can I ask for a few favors?" he asked. "Looking down at the cowboy Magno smiled slightly "Sure I don't see why not, what is it you want?"

Walking past Belvedere Chase tilted his hat down at her the cowboy's way of saying hello "Well first off I would like to request that you find someone on the ship who can teach that idiot of a pilot the meaning of the word teamwork, if he does something that stupid again I'll put a bullet in his head and dump him out the airlock" Chase paused briefly while he removed his hat and brushed back his smooth brown hair. "As for the second favor I would like to request another room if it's not too much trouble I'm not really a fan of spending time in prison cells" he continued placing his hat back on his head.

"Hmm I see your point, very well we'll assign him to Reg central that'll put him in Ganscogne's capable hands" Magno looked into Chase's eyes before continuing "As far as another room goes I think I might be able to do something about that" Chase bowed holding hit hat over his chest "Thank you captain" turning around he looked at Bart who was sitting at the edge of the helmsman portal "Shouldn't you be working" he yelled. Surprised Bart jumped back into the portal and began activating the ship's auto pilot sequence "I love messing with the weak-minded" Chase laughed before leaving.

Escorting Hibiki through the doorway to Reg central the two were greeted by unison of voices "Welcome to Reg central". _'Lovely' _Chase thought with a nervous smile. "Howdy ladies this young man here has been assigned to Reg central feel free to torment him as much as possible" Chase said before leaving. Heading back towards the kitchen Chase heard someone scream "Now what" he complained running around the corner to see Parfet and Pryoro buried under Tarak food pills. "Well this looks promising" he said gathering the pills into a small jar. "Oh Chase what's up" Parfet said turning around "Not too much how about yourself" he said helping her out of there. "I'm still trying to get everyone's recommendation for the name of the ship, oh hey do you have one yet?"

"Sorry I'm no good at coming up with names" Chase said before the alarm sounded. "Ah Dammit here take these to the kitchen for me would ya" Chase said handing Parfet the jar of food pills. "Launch the dreads prepare for combat" Magno announced through the loudspeakers. "This is Chase, Nighthawk and I are ready to launch". Nighthawk's eye's shined with a green light as the ship powered up "What's wrong pal?" Chase asked rubbing his hand across the console of the cockpit. Hearing a faint painful roar in his head Chase's expression changed to one of sadness "I know how you feel pal, but please bear with it a little longer" Chase said as he launched into battle.

Activating his radio Chase heard Meia harshly lecturing Dita "I'm sorry" Dita replied in a sad voice. "Hey Meia" Chase said holding his position waiting for the others to join him. "I don't believe in questioning other people's methods, but I'm not sure lecturing your subordinates like that is an effective way to keep morale up". Meia angry at Chase's comment retaliated "I don't recall asking your advice on how to command my team and don't forget you work under my orders". Chase sighed in resignation "You got it boss" he said as the other dreads launched into battle.

"Why is it just sitting there? I don't like this" Chase said as the sphere shaped enemy waited idle ahead of them. "Hey Meia what should we do?" Chase mockingly asked. Meia's screen appeared in Chase's cockpit, but before she could speak the sphere-type began approaching them. Tentacles began protruding from the sphere-type and angling themselves in blades as it continued to draw closer to the dreads. "A sea-urchin? Hey are we seriously gonna fight that thing?" Jura asked in a scared tone. "Just calm down Jura. Team leaders check and confirm your formations. All teams attack now" Meia ordered.

Flying towards the enemy the dreads began firing at the sphere-type only to have the needles block their missiles, Chase whistled at the sight of his rocket not having an effect on the target "Woo this doggie might cause some trouble". "Hey Meia mind if I take the lead on this one?" Chase asked flying along side his new commander. Meia scoffed at him "Just don't get yourself killed". "Haha you can't get rid of me that easily" he cheered flying towards the sphere and firing his rifle. Evading each of his shots the sphere-type rounded behind the main ship and began slicing at it, Bart began screaming in pain as his arms reflected the physical damage done to the ship.

"It's too fast" Barnette cried as the sphere continued to evade their fire. "Meia let's get Mr. Alien out here" Dita said. "No. He's one of our enemies because he's a man don't forget that" Meia yelled following after the sphere. "But he's a good alien I know it" Dita argued. Meia yelled back "I told you before not to rely on the strength of others. This is our battle we'll fight on our own".

"That's it commander or not you need to learn some humility" Chase yelled flying along side Meia's dread. "Listen it's obvious to me that you've got issues and believe me I can tellwhy, but you can't win every battle by yourself. There's gonna come a time when you're gonna need the help of others, and whether its male or female your gonna have to accept it. I've been down you're road Meia and trust me I've seen where it ends. If you don't open up and start trusting people your going to end up dead" Chase yelled flying forward at top speed to catch the sphere.

Meia narrowed her eyes in anger as Chase began fighting on his own ignoring her orders to return to formation. Barnette's cockpit began ringing signifying it was out of weapons "Ms. Gasco I got an order to go" she yelled into her radio. "Dammit just give me one shot" Chase yelled attempting to lock onto the sphere in front of him. The sphere-type suddenly stopped and began rotating "Shit" Chase yelled barely managing to turn away. Chase's screams of pain echoed through the radios as his arm reflected the damage done to Nighthawk "Chase are you all right" Dita cried as her screen appeared in his cockpit. "I've been through worse just focus on protecting the ship" he coughed.

Slowly rubbing his hand along the console a tear formed in Chase's eye "Sorry Nighthawk I screwed up that time" Nighthawk's roar of pain echoed which confused the pilots flying around them "What was that?" Jura asked flying past Chase. "Sorry pal, but we have to keep fighting" Chase said his voice empty as his heart began tearing at the sound of Nighthawk's pain. Ms. Gasco arrived and began rearming the four dreads while Chase continued to chase down the sphere. "All right girls let's do this in one go" Gasco said as the four dreads docked with the delivery ship.

"All right delivery complete give em' hell now girls" Gasco ordered as the dreads detached from the ship. Flying back into battle Barnette and Jura looked behind them surprised to see the Vanguard joining the battle. "Mr. Alien's here" Dita cheered. "All right kid time to earn your keep show me what you can do" Chase said pulling back from the battle and activating Nighthawk's self-repair system. As Nighthawk's weapon systems shut down Chase looked on as the Vanguard and Meia's dread collided with one another consumed by a white light.

"What are you doing" Hibiki yelled seeing Meia sitting under him. "What are you doing, I never asked for your help so get the hell off me" Meia said attempting to push Hibiki off of her. "If I could get off don't you think I would" Hibiki yelled back. "Head's up" Chase yelled just before the sphere-type hit the new Vandread. Watching as the new ship flew into battle Chase was amazed at its speed "That acceleration is incredible" Barnette said. "Meia's so lucky" Jura commented watching in envy. "Such speed. Its unreal" Chase mumbled to himself as Nighthawk continued to repair itself.

"I don't know how long I can last in this position" Hibiki complained weakly as the speed from their new ship turned his stomach inside out. "You sure complain a lot don't you" Meia asked unaffected by the acceleration. "Shut up its proof that I'm still alive" Hibiki responded in a sickly tone. "Well we'll just have to see how long that remains true" Meia said as she continued to fly towards the sphere. After the sphere-type fired all of its needles the Vandread appeared behind it undamaged "This is exactly what I've waited for" the two pilots said in unison as their ship pierced through the sphere with immense speed destroying it.

"You two understand what I've been telling you now?" Chase asked flying up to the new Vandread. "You can't win every battle alone whether its Dread or Vanguard it doesn't matter. Work together and we will survive" he said returning to the ship. Back on the bridge the captain was talking with Parfet through Pryoro "The ship's name?" Magno asked. "Yes the entire crew has contributed possible names for the ship" Parfet said. "And you want me to choose?" Magno asked already knowing the answer. "Just as long as you choose a cool sounding one" Parfet said before her screen was replaced by a list. "Hmm the Nirvana not bad who's suggestion was it?" the captain asked highlighting Nirvana. "It was the commander's" Pryoro replied his screen showing a happy face. "Then its settled from now on this ship will be called the Nirvana" Magno announced.

Chase smiled as he jumped from Nighthawk's cockpit "Nirvana I like it. Its catchy" he said looking back up at Nighthawk "What'd ya think pal?" Nighthawk remained silent "I just have two things to take care of and I'll be back" he said walking over to Meia who was still sitting in her Dread. "Hey" he said jumping up and leaning against the cockpit startling Meia. "What do you want now?" she growled. "So uptight" he said teasingly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out her laser ring he took a few days ago. "I said I'd give it back didn't I?" he asked handing it to her.

Smiling warmly Chase tipped his hat to her before jumping down and exiting the hanger _'Maybe he's not so bad, he's definitely different than the other men'_ she thought watching him leave. "Now where could that hot-headed angel be?" Chase asked himself walking down the halls of the Nirvana. Turning a corner Chase half smiled as he called her name "Barnette". Turning her head Barnette stared at him as he walked up to her, looking into her eyes Chase was relieved to see most of her anger towards him had subsided "Barnette I was wondering if you'd like to join me at the shooting gallery in a few hours, I haven't practiced with most of my guns in a while" he asked staring into her eyes.

Barnette blankly answered "Sure thing" before turning around with a small smile on her face _'Why do I feel so different around him? He's not like the other men. Why does my heart race when he's nearby?'_

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading please review. I probably won't be updating again this week aside from school I'm turning 16 Wednesday so I'm going to be busy busy._  
_


	5. Improvise

Continuing its journey to return to Mejere and Tarak the Nirvana makes a stop over a desert planet. A monitor in the conference room shows the planet to Magno and BC. "This planet…" BC said staring at the monitor. "It appears to be dead" Magno said finishing BC's sentence.

"I think we should investigate. There might be something worthwhile on the planet's surface," the sub-commander suggested. The captain said, "BC, I'm not too concerned about you going it's the others I am worried about." In the hanger Hibiki was busy working on the Vanguard even though it had been a few weeks since he became part of the crew he still felt uneasy.

The young pilot whined "They really work people hard around here, don't they partner?" Unaware of Dita's presence as she sneaked up behind him she pressed her finger against her lips then shooting him with a heart causing him to slip and fall on his back. Taking a short breath Hibiki moaned, "Maybe I'm just not eating right". Standing over him Dita asked, "Are you all right?"

In the infirmary Duelo places pulse stickers on Hibiki's chest and head while gripping his leg and gently squeezing before moving his hand further up. Surprised Hibiki smacks the doctor's hand away and yells in embarrassment "Hey what the hell are you doing?"

Calmly the doctor answered, "Examining you". "Just keep your hands to yourself" Hibiki grunted while shooting a glare at the doctor. Moving in closer much to the unease of the young pilot the Duelo said "You look exhausted" Hibiki exhaled, "Well, going out there and fighting side by side with the women is no picnic, doc! Of course I'm tired, somebody's gotta protect them." Duelo smirked, "So you're fighting to protect them. Is that it?"

His patient struggled to find his words, "Well...the thing is...I'm stronger than they are...so..." Suddenly his heart rate goes up so the Tarak doctor suggested they'd stop talking about females. Walking over to them Paiway raises her eyebrow while staring at the pulse machine "What's that some kind of video game?"

Looking down at the young nurse Duelo said, "You've never seen a pulse meter?" Changing her facial expression Paiway replied "What's it to you if I haven't? Anyway all health problems can be fixed in the Jacuzzi". "Ja…cuzzi?" Duelo said curious about this unknown machine.

"Think of it as a high class sauna" Chase said walking through the doorway with a glass of dark green liquid in his hand. Standing next to Hibiki Chase handed him the cup "It tastes terrible, but it'll help". Staring at the cowboy with uncertainty Hibiki resigns and takes a sip immediately spitting it back out "Yuck what is this" he yelled.

"I told you it tastes terrible, the best medicine is always horrible in taste," Chase said with a smile as he turned to leave. "Anyway I'm heading back to the hanger Nighthawk's callin' me"

Back on the bridge Belvedere spoke up "There's a heat source on the surface, it appears to be an artificial structure". Adding to the conversation Ezra said "There is currently a large sandstorm on the planet's surface so I can't identify the location of the structure!" BC said, "There might be some useful information down there." Mango cried, "Our kitchen is running low on supplies." She then puts a smile on her aged face, "Oh well, I guess we'll have to do things like old fashioned pirates!"

BC smiled "Thank you very much captain" turning to the bridge bunnies BC ordered "Begin monitoring weather conditions let's determine the best time to send out a party". "Right" Belvedere said before she began checking weather status.

Making an announcement throughout the ship BC said ""Attention all crew. We're going to investigate a planet all pilots will immediately begin simulations on board the Vanguards." Surprised by the news Hibiki jumped from his bed and ran for the hanger.

In the hanger Chase's laughter echoed throughout the giant room as the engineers began painting the Vanguards in an array of colors and designs "Oh this is gonna be a fun day huh Nighthawk?" Chase said through his laughter as he patted the command console of his machine. "I know it's impossible to get to the surface with the Dreads but still it doesn't mean that I have to like using a Vanguard." Barnette whined.

"Hey its better than nothing right?" Chase called to her struggling to control himself. Jura smiled with envy as she closed her eyes "Well it doesn't matter to me if it's a Vanguard or not, as long as it turns into something beautiful". Looking over to Hibiki's Vanguard Chase saw the young Tarak jump in front of a wave of paint covering half his body "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at Dita.

"Wow a pink alien how cute" Dita said smiling at Hibiki. Chase slid down the side of Nighthawk holding his stomach laughing hysterically at the young pilot "You know kid…she's got a point you do look cute like that" Chase said as he exited the hanger laughing uncontrollably.

Watching the simulations feed of the women Chase slowly shook his head at their horrible piloting of the Van-types. Jura yelled in frustration "I've had enough why can't this thing move with a little more elegance? I'm out of here". "I told you there's no way in the world a women could ever pilot a Van-type" Hibiki said holding his arms behind his head.

Watching Meia's screen closely Chase began worrying as her vital signs started flowing in an irregular pattern "Heavy breathing, profuse sweating, irregular pulse, yep that's claustrophobia" Chase said with a concerned smile. The simulation screen showed "Died in combat." Meia slams her fist into the wall in frustration and fear. Duelo asked, "Are there medical overrides on Mejere?" She looked at his image, "On Tarak doctors are given the authority to ground pilots when they are in situations similar to yours. Do you want that?"

"Of course not!" Meia shouted in anger. "In that case I advise you widen your field of vision, that'll help reduce the strain on your body." Duelo said. "Keep your advice to yourself. I don't accept help from anybody, least of all you. I'll be just fine thank you very much!" Meia said in retaliation. "Let me go talk to her" Chase said as he headed for the simulations room.

In the corner of the monitoring room Bart was reading an instruction manual "Let's see how to use the 'ten-in one knife shield.' Following the will of the pilot along with the electronic pulse speed." He closes the book, "Oh, I can do this!" Yawning Hibiki said, "Whatever. Just keep doing whatever it is you're doing." Suddenly his face lands in between Jura's breasts.

In her usual seductive tone Jura said, "Why hello there next time we go out you'll combine with me. Hope you keep that in mind". Leaving she frees Hibiki from her breasts allowing him to breathe "What was that about?" he quietly asked himself.

Standing next to Meia's simulation pod Chase waved to Duelo telling him to open it up. As the machine hissed and the door slid back Meia was resting her head in her arms breathing heavily. Holding his hand out for her Chase said, "Why don't you rest a while"? Smacking his hand away Meia forced herself out of the pod only to fall to her knees.

"Why am I always stuck with the prideful ones" Chase asked himself before he grabbed Meia's arm and placed it over his shoulder lifting her to her feet. "I don't need your help," she yelled trying to push away from him. "Wrong you don't want my help, but your getting it anyway so shut it" Chase said as he led her to the door.

Stepping through the doorway Chase leaned Meia against the wall and checked to make sure they were the only one's in the hall. Making eye contact with her Chase asked "Why are you so afraid of letting people help you?" Infuriated after that comment Meia yelled, "I'm not afraid of anything so mind your own business."

Placing his hand on her shoulder Chase smiled "Well your muscle tensions say otherwise, your scared of something now why don't you tell me what it is". That was it Meia slapped Chase with all her strength "I don't need anyone's help and I'm not afraid" she yelled. "Have it your way Meia, but let me tell you this. Even the greatest warrior needs help eventually" Chase said before he walked away leaving a shocked Meia behind.

Contacting the bridge Hibiki yelled "Hey old lady are you there?" The captain responded, "There's an old lady right here, what is it little one?" The young Tarak demanded, "Tell all your people to stop messing with Van-Types! This is really starting to piss me off! Anyway...oh she's here" The transmission abruptly ends as Hibiki spots Dita approaching him.

BC looks at the sudden cut of the transmission with confusion written all over her face while Magno laughed, "Ha, ha, it sure has gotten livelier ever since we captured those four men!"

Hibiki begins wolfing down one of Dita's homemade bentos, unknown to them Paiway is watching them in a bush. Snapping a picture with a little camera she brought along with her. Later on she talks to Jura who was in the shower. Paiway said, "And what's even more surprising is that he was completely under Dita's control! All from a single boxed lunch."

"Hmm, I see." Jura said as she turned the water off. Barnette growled, "That's it? That's the reason I'm doing all this cooking?" Jura assured, "It's only for me to combine. You love it when I'm beautiful, don't you Barnette?" The dark green-haired woman spots a bottle of hot sauce next to her. She evilly smiles as she secretly added it to the steak. Barnette said, "There we go. All done!" The two then head out to find Hibiki.

Walking past them Chase grips the brim of his hat and tilts it down "Barnette, Jura" he said as he entered the kitchen. Seeing Bart turn around Chase zeroed in on his swollen lips "Someone doesn't like hot sauce" Chase joked as he opened a bottle of water. Taking a quick sip he set the bottle down and began cleaning, humming to himself. Hearing the door open Chase turned around to see Dita standing before him holding two ice cream cones "Dita" he said tipping his hat down.

"Want some" Dita asked holding one of the cones out to him. "Sure" Chase replied taking the cone "Did you know there's a fun side to brain-freeze?" Chase asked. "Really?" Dita asked in curiosity. "Watch closely" Chase said before he wolfed down the ice cream, quickly reacting to the frozen feeling that engulfed his head Chase grabbed his head and began screaming in a high-pitched voice. Finding his behavior amusing Dita began laughing as he continued to scream after short intervals of silence.

Finally over the brain freeze Chase looked over to Dita who was still laughing at him "See fun side" he said holding the side of his head. "Mr. Cowboy you're pretty funny" Dita said before the alarm went off announcing the time for the recon party to head down to the planet. "Shall we" Chase said walking out of the kitchen.

Entering the hanger Chase climbed into Nighthawk and powered him up "How ya feelin' buddy?" Chase asked rubbing his hand across the console. A faint caw echoed in the cockpit, which warmed Chase's heart. "Glad to hear it, let's head out". Activating Nighthawk's energy shields Chase quickly descended through the atmosphere landing on the shifting sand "Well this doesn't look to bad" he said scanning the landing zone while he waited for the Vanguards to join him.

Back on the Nirvana Meia rushes to the hanger and growled in frustration, "I'm too late!" Pryoro hovered over her and asked, "Don't push yourself won't they be alright without you, Meia?" The blue-haired pilot said defiantly, "This shouldn't have happened. I'm responsible for all of them," The white robot informed regretfully, "But the launch shuttle was made for one way only. There aren't any others." Meia cried, "What are you talking about?" On the planet, the investigation team observes the endless sea of sand. Jura said in a bored voice, "Well, this place sure looks deserted."

"Everyone stay on guard I got a bad feeling about this place" Chase said as Nighthawk stepped forward and began sinking slightly in the sand. "Barnette get down" Chase yelled as he turned around and fired Nighthawk's MK-45 Laser rifle at a mass of sand behind her. The sand began attacking them without warning, far off from them Meia lands with the Vanguard that was left behind; she lands and shudders from impact. Her vision is in a red shade as Meia's claustrophobia shows its effects.

From the Nirvana's bridge Duelo contacted her "Meia, can you hear me? Turn on your monitors!" Meia said in a raspy tone, "He should mind his own business!" The blue-haired woman followed the doctor's instruction and activated the monitors. After that the sand rushed toward her, Meia only had time to gasp before it attacked her. "What should I do? I'm scared!" Meia asked herself in fear with her hands clutched on her face.

As the sand clones of the Vanguards continued attacking them Chase yelled in disbelief "Why is she down here, Dammit she's so stubborn. I'm going to search for Meia. Kid, Barnette come with me." Chase ordered as he activated Nighthawk's boosters and flew towards Meia's position. _'First the sand comes alive and attacks us and now Meia's down here in her condition. This just cannot get any worse'_ Chase thought as he approached Meia's location.

Landing next to his commanding officer Chase began clawing at the sand trying to get it off of her, but to no avail "Leave me, just save yourself" Meia said in a faint voice as if she was taking her last breath. "Dammit your not allowed to die yet now just hang on" Chase yelled as he grabbed the Vanguard by the arm only to have the sand begin to swallow him as well. "Dammit I've had it with this" Chase said as he activated Nighthawk's energy shield and reversed the flow of energy to them, causing massive heat to emit from Nighthawk turning the sand to glass which quickly shattered.

"Hey shatter those tanks the cold temperature should get rid of these things" Chase yelled over the radio as he helped Meia's mecha up. "The self-destruct countdown is almost up get out of there" BC ordered from the Nirvana. "Everyone let's go," Chase yelled activating Nighthawk's overdrive engine flying at full speed to escape the bomb-turned planet.

Escaping into orbit the pilots looked around not seeing Chase or Meia anywhere _'Meia, Chase where are you'_ Barnette worried as she frantically scanned the area. "Hey why the long face?" Chase asked appearing in front of Barnette's Vanguard with Meia beside him. "Looks like I finally got the stealth field working again. Let's head home" Chase said as he flew back to the Nirvana.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone school has been getting more and more tiring. I only have one more month until I'm out for the summer.**

**The whole brain-freeze scene between Dita and Chase was an idea that came to me while I was watching an episode of scrubs 'My Missed Perception'. I decided to add it for humor.**


	6. Setting the Next Scene

_'Dammit I've been hit' Chase yelled after Nighthawk took a direct hit from an enemy. 'Chase hang on' Meia ordered as she turned her dread to support her ally. 'Meia behind you watch out' Jura cried seeing several harvesters following Meia. Surrounding her dread the cube-types began firing their lasers severely damaging Meia's dread. Activating Nighthawk's overdrive systems Chase flew towards Meia at mach 4 speed, using his short beam saber to destroy the enemies that had her trapped._

_Chase screamed in pain after a sphere type sneaked in behind him attacking him, 'Dammit I'm too damaged to keep this up I'm pulling out for now' Chase announced as he pulled Nighthawk back toward the Nirvana to activate its self repair systems. Just as Nighthawk began repairing itself Chase noticed more and more enemies began going after Meia who was severely injured at this point. 'Meia get out of the way' he yelled speeding towards her dread intercepting the attack that was aimed for her._

On the Nirvana two carts were being rushed to the infirmary, one held Meia the other held Chase. "Dammit what was he thinking" Hibiki yelled helping to move the two to sickbay. Bolting into the infirmary Duelo began ordering Paiway to assist them their first priority was to stabilize their conditions.

Seeing the condition of her fellow crew members Paiway gasped in horror "Paiway focus I need your help" Duelo barked as he began hooking Meia up to a vital monitoring system, her circlet fell to the floor in the process. Chase grunted in pain as he began flailing around on the bed gripping at his left arm, which was bleeding profusely "Argh Dammit this wasn't supposed to happen" he grunted right before he passed out from the pain.

As his vision began blurring Chase slowed his breathing attempting to keep himself alive, finally passing out he saw a golden light flash before his eyes.

_'Come on Nighthawk time for our rounds' Chase said as he mounted onto his horse. 'Here Chase you'll look foolish if you ride without this' his mother said as she handed him his hat. Chase smiled as he took the hat from her 'Thanks mom guess I'm just a little excited. All right Nighthawk you ready?' he asked the horse rubbing his hand up and down its light-brown mane._

_Raising up onto its hind legs the horse neighed throwing its legs forward before falling back to all fours 'That's the spirit all right lets go yah' Chase said snapping the reigns signaling Nighthawk to start running. As the horse galloped through the target range the young Chase drew the revolver his father gave him and began firing at the targets. 'Come on Nighthawk we can go faster than this' Chase cheered as he loosened the reigns._

_Ridding up on the last target Chase balanced himself as he attempted to stand with only the foot harness holding him. Reloading the colt revolver he took aim at the last and fired knocking it over "Yeehaw" Chase yelled as he waved his hat in the air. Sitting back down Chase turned Nighthawk around and headed back to the gates._

_Dismounting Nighthawk Chase waited with his mother for his father to finish checking the targets. Riding over to them his father looked down at his son with a pleased grin 'You hit every bulls eye son. You're finally ready for the rodeo's firing challenge' he said patting his son on the shoulder. Chase smiled 'Nighthawk deserves credit too if it weren't for him I wouldn't have been able to do it' he said rubbing his hand along the horse's nose._

_Before his father could answer his phone began ringing, 'Yes' he said answering it. 'So its finally finished huh? Hmm I see all right I'll ask him then'. Turning to face his son his father showed Chase a picture of a mecha that had just been finished 'Chase they want you to name the new ship' he said turning the phone's speaker on. Staring at the desert colored ship Chase rubbed his chin, looking over his shoulder Nighthawk whined as he began tapping his head against Chase's 'How about we name it after Nighthawk'._

_'Nighthawk huh? I like that its catchy' the man on the other end of the phone said. Smiling Chase's father hung up and looked down at his son 'Well you and Nighthawk better get some sleep tomorrow is your big day' he said before he rode off on his own horse._

Back in the infirmary a single tear ran down the two pilots faces simultaneously, surprised Paiway gasped "This is the first time I've seen Meia cry" turning her attention to Chase "I've never seen him sad I didn't know he could cry". Looking on with great concern Duelo could only imagine what the two must be experiencing.

Out in space morale among the dread teams began falling without their leader the dread formations were scattered and confused. "It seems we've taken Meia's leadership for granted, we neglected to train a sub-leader in the event she was seriously injured." BC said in frustration. "If only Chase wasn't incapacitated as well," Magno said before she paused to sigh. BC looked to her captain with confusion in her eyes. "Chase seems to be able to inspire the others if he wasn't out as well he would be than capable of leading the dread teams through battle.

Before Magno could continue monitors popped up everywhere on the ship showing the crew what Chase was dreaming.

_'All right Nighthawk today's the day' the 9-year old Chase said as he placed his hat on and mounted up on Nighthawk's back. 'You ready pal?' Chase asked as he stared at the giant doors in front of him. Nighthawk shook his head ferociously sputtering in approval, as the doors began to open Chase yelled 'Let's ride'._

_Entering the rodeo arena Chase and Nighthawk circled around for all of the spectators to see 'And our next contestant Chase Harris and his partner Nighthawk' the commentator announced as Chase led Nighthawk to the starting line. The bell sounded and Nighthawk took off at top speed riding through the obstacle course, Chase straightened himself and readied his colt revolvers firing at each target as they went by._

_After downing the last target he steered Nighthawk back to the starting line and waited for the judges to check the targets. Waving their hands up the judges announced that all bulls eyes were hit dead on, Chase smiled as he rubbed his hand along Nighthawk's mane waiting for his final scores. Before the judges could reveal their scores a massive explosion roared overhead. Looking up in horror Chase saw several menacing machines flying through their skies attacking everything. 'Nighthawk let's get out of here' Chase yelled as he turned Nighthawk around and ran back for the corral._

_An air raid siren blared throughout the area as many fighters were launched into battle against this unknown enemy. Entering the corral Chase dismounted Nighthawk and opened the door to the storm shelter and called for Nighthawk to get in. As Nighthawk began walking towards the trap door the corral collapsed as a mecha crashed through the roof trapping Chase and Nighthawk within._

_Opening his eyes Chase looked around seeing debris of destruction everywhere 'Nighthawk' he yelled getting to his feet. Yelling in pain he fell to one knee 'Nighthawk' he yelled again looking for his partner, while holding his right leg. 'Hey I heard something' a voice called out. Looking behind him Chase saw a group of people running over to him 'Kid are you all right?' one of them asked kneeling next to him. 'I need to help Nighthawk' Chase said trying to get to his feet._

_'Easy kid your injured' one of the men said holding Chase by the shoulders. 'I need to help Nighthawk' Chase argued forcing himself to his feet and running towards where the doors of the corral once stood. Stopping Chase's eye widened in horror as he spotted Nighthawk's crushed body lying next to the downed mecha 'No' Chase whispered as he kneeled next to his partner tears streaming down his eyes. The images forwarded to years later Chase was flying the desert colored mecha he named after his fallen partner, he was in the middle of a losing battle against another attack by these unknown mechanical enemies._

_Concerned voices overlapped the radios as many pilots were scared and others crying out their damage levels. 'Vincent focus on the seed ship, Jennifer you and me will lead the attack everyone else go trail and follow suit' Chase ordered as he led the formation against their enemy. Flying into battle chase activated the new overdrive system he designed doubling Nighthawk's speed to a maximum of mach 4, unsheathing his short beam saber he drove the orange blade through the hull of the seed ship and pulled away as the rest of his squad open fired._

_'Enemy carrier down, everyone mop up the rest of the enemies and return to base' the captain said as the seed ship was destroyed. 'Hey what is that? Something just flashed' Jennifer said as she looked up at the sky. Looking up Chase gasped in awe as a bright light fell from the sky and landed on the base below them sweeping across the ground. A massive explosion howled from below as the base was completely annihilated. 'What the hell just happened?' Chase yelled looking at the crater that was once their base. 'Head's up here comes another one' Vincent cried as the sky lit up once again. 'Everyone evasive action now' Chase ordered as he evaded the massive light. Hearing the cries of his allies Chase checked his radar nothing was there, 'No' he yelled checking behind him all of his allies and friends were shot down, he was the only one left alive._

Opening his eyes Chase shot up to a sitting position, in response every monitor around the ship cut off. Chase clenched at his arm, which was still in immense pain "Never again" he growled as he forced himself off the bed. "You shouldn't move your still badly injured" Duelo said walking over to him. Looking down at Meia Chase narrowed his eyes in anger "This isn't the time for me to be lying here. As long as I'm capable of riding I will protect this ship" he yelled before he turned for the door. "Take care of Meia," he said placing his hat back on his head then running for the hanger.

Entering the hanger Chase fell to his knees as an overwhelming pain shot through his skull. Holding his hand over his right eye Chase felt something sharp under his skin, moving his hand he saw blood on it. "That's right" he said to himself as he recalled what happened before he was injured.

_Nighthawk flew in between Meia and the attacking ship taking a massive direct hit. A single fragment of the paksis shook loose from the side of the cockpit and lodge itself in his head just above his right eye._

"That's not good, but I can't worry about that now" he said as he ran over to Nighthawk. Jumping into the pilot's seat he powered the mecha up "Ready buddy?" he asked in a serious tone. Nighthawk's eyes glowed with a dark green before it let out a vengeful screech, opening a communications window with the dread teams and the bridge Chase announced "Hey Nighthawk and me are heading back out everyone follow my lead".

Launching into battle Nighthawk flew through the scattered dread formations "You guys are a real mess aren't ya?" he said mockingly. "Well excuse me for not being good at this" Jura yelled in anger. "All right listen up, Dread team A fall in behind me we're going in hard and fast, dread team B line up and protect the Nirvana, all damaged ships return to the Nirvana immediately".

Looking over to Vandread Dita Chase smiled "Kid, Dita. I need the two of you to provide some cover got it," he said as he drew Nighthawk's MK-45 rifle. "Got it just don't get yourself killed this time" Hibiki replied getting into formation. Leading the dread team into battle Chase recalled the images of his home when the harvest attacked it, _'Nighthawk, mom, dad, Vincent, Jennifer'_ "I refuse to allow those events to be repeated" he yelled firing at the harvest ship ahead of him. "Jura trail along side me and tell me when you get a lock" he ordered putting away the laser rifle and drawing his beam saber.

"Roger" Jura said hesitantly before flying alongside Chase. Just as Jura gained a lock on the target a bright light engulfed the two fighters, only Jura's fearful screams could be heard over the radio. "Jura, Chase" Barnette yelled as she gazed at the blinding light far ahead of her.

A massive roar echoed through the radios as what seemed to be an arm emerged from the light. "What is that?" Dita wondered watching in awe. After the light had disappeared a new machine was left behind. Its armor was dark gray, its eyes glowed in a crimson red, what appeared to be a massive sword hung from its side and a cannon hung on its back. Holding its left arm over its right eye and its right hand on the hilt of its sword the machine's eyes lit up as it drew its sword.

In the cockpit of this new machine Jura was sitting next to Chase both pilots were in awe over what just happened. Looking to Jura Chase smiled "Shall we end this?". Jura nodded with a sly smile of her own "Yes, its time to show them some elegance in battle" she said as they took the controls. "All right let's dance" Chase yelled as he sped the new machine towards their enemy. Watching the monitor closely Jura waited for them to get next to the fleeing enemy "Now" she yelled as she swung the sword forward slicing through the target.

Turning around after the harvest enemy was destroyed the ship's eyes glowed in a crimson aura once again as its slid the sword back into its sheath. "Enemy destroyed all units return to the ship" Chase ordered as he separated from Jura. Returning to the Nirvana Chase ran back to the infirmary to check on Meia's condition, she was bordering on death. "Meia" he yelled running over to her and grabbing her hand "You better pull through Dammit, or I'll drag you back from the afterlife and kill you myself".

Closing his eyes Chase awakened on a grassy hill looking around he spotted Meia running towards a woman.

_'Meia' he yelled before chasing after her. Finally catching up to her he reached out and grabbed her shoulder 'Meia are you ok?' Seeing the tears streaming down her face Chase immediately realized who that woman was 'So this is what happened' he said to himself before he looked back at Meia. 'She'll never hear my words now' she cried looking at the sky. 'My mother will never know how sorry I am for what I said to her that day'._

_'Enough' Chase yelled snapping her out of her trance. 'Listen as long as you hold someone in your heart your words will always reach them. Your not alone in this Meia I've lost a lot as well' Chase said before the grassy hill was replaced by the burning wasteland that was once his home. 'This is all that's left of my past Meia, dead family, dead friends, my entire world is dead and void of any life. I failed to protect them that day and I swore on their graves that I would never allow it to happen again' he said as a single tear formed in his eye._

_'Meia if you really want your mother to hear your words then pray to her with all your heart and your words will reach her'. Meia looked away from him her tears had slowed, but she was still crying 'How can I be sure she'll hear me?' she asked looking back to Chase. 'Then I'll pray with you, but you have to let me' Chase said staring into her eyes. Nodding her head Meia closed her eyes her own words echoed in her head 'Mom, I'm sorry. I love you'_

Opening his eyes Chase got to his feet and looked down at Meia as she began to awaken "Well how do you feel now" he said placing his hand on her arm. Meia smiled softly as she looked over to Parfet and Paiway who were crying uncontrollably. "You came back" Parfet said through twin streams of tears. "We thought we lost you" Paiway added.

"Stop it you two" she said placing her hand on her head, then gasping when she feels that her circlet was missing. "Right here" Chase said handing it to her "I figured this meant a lot to you so I kept it safe" he continued. "Thank you…Chase," she said. Chase smiled "Don't forget Meia, I'll pray with you" he whispered before he turned around and left.

Hours later the crew seemed to have settled down Duelo was checking the medical systems while Paiway slept on the bed right behind him. On the bridge Ezra gently rubbed her stomach while staring at the sea of stars above them. Standing outside Chase's room Meia hesitated before she knocked on the door. After the first knock the door leaned open, Chase hadn't locked it. Peering into the room Meia saw the cowboy sleeping quietly at the edge of his bed.

"They all did their best today" a voice said from behind Meia. Spinning around Meia saw Magno standing behind her "Its surprising in your absence everyone was in confusion over what to do, but this young man forced himself into battle and managed to organize them and lead them to victory. He shares many traits with you Meia, but the one difference is he's more in tune with his emotions. He's won everyone's hearts and right from under our noses too" she continued as she retrieved Chase's hat from the floor and placed it on the table next to his bed.

"Captain I'm…" Meia was unsure of what to say her heart and mind were telling her two different things. Looking back to Meia the captain smiled "Meia isn't time you find some forgiveness. For yourself I mean". Looking over to Chase as he slept Meia smiled warmly "I think I already have"


	7. Act 2 Performance

In her room Dita is sowing a pillow together with Paiway watching her. Poking herself with the needle Dita quickly retracted her hand and said "Ow, that hurt". Paiway tilted her head and asked with a smug smile "Hey Dita you giving that to a guy?" The red-haired dread pilot placed a hand on her face and blushed. "Cause I was thinking you could give it to me" Paiway said leaning against the table. Dita grabs the pillow and turns away "No way I'm giving this to Mr. Alien" she cried. In her puppet voice Paiway said "Barf out".

On the bridge Chase was with BC and the captain watching as Belvedere and Amarone were chatting while Ezra slept not too far away. BC sighed "When we're not under attack things certainly get dull around here. Looking up at her second in command Magno said "I didn't know you were one for that military bally hoo". Turning to her captain BC replied "I'm only thinking of the crew's morale". The old pirate turned her head once again to face her sub-ordinate "Our business is pirating right BC?" Before BC could answer Chase yawned loudly and turned to both of them "Well I'm bored so I'm outta here" he said waving to them.

In the hanger Chase noticed Dita peering into the Vanguard's cockpit "Check his room he might be there" he yelled to her. Looking down at the cowboy Dita smiled at him "Thanks Mr. Cowboy" she said before running out of the hanger. Chase smiled slightly as she passed him, waiting until after she was gone he looked up at the Vanguard and yelled "You owe me kid". Jumping out of the Vanguard Hibiki glared at Chase "I don't owe you nothing so just butt out" he barked. Chase grinned before he turned around "Have it your way then. Hey Dita I found him" he yelled down the hall.

Surprised the young Tarak yelled "Ok Ok I owe you just stop already". Looking back to him Chase changed his grin into an evil smile "I knew you'd see it my way. Now keep in mind that I can call in this favor at anytime I choose so be ready" the cowboy said before leaving the hanger. Walking through the halls the cowboy yawned again before he decided to check on Dita's 'progress'. Entering the holding area Chase quickly walked to Hibiki's cell to see Dita slipping into a white cleaning outfit, letting out a sharp whistle Chase tilted his hat at her "I must say Dita you look beautiful in white". Blushing at him Dita placed her hands on her face "Oh you think so?"

"Definitely" Chase replied looking around the young-tarak teen's room "Want some help?". Dita looked around the cluttered cell before returning her eyes to Chase "Sure" she smiled. Hanging his hat behind his neck Chase grabbed a rag and got on his knees "And so it begins" he said as the two pilots began cleaning. After the two finished Chase stretched his arms out and yawned "Wow I can't seem to stop yawning today" seeing the pillow Dita made Chase smiled nervously _'Creepy'_ he thought before he bowed to Dita and left the cell.

Walking past Hibiki in the hall Chase smiled at him "Enjoy" he whispered as he passed him. Turning around Hibiki glared at the cowboy as he turned the corner disappearing from view "What is it with that guy he's more annoying than the crazy girl". Walking into his room Hibiki screamed as he saw the state of his re-designed room "What's going on?" he muttered before seeing Dita on his bed. "Wake up" he yelled. Rubbing her eyes Dita smiled at him "Welcome home" she said happily. Hibiki growled "This isn't my home and just what the hell are you doing". After showing him the pillow she made Hibiki yelled "Get out" and kicked her out along with the alien stuff she placed in his room.

In the darkened Meeting room Meia was working on new formations for the dread teams adapting them to include the Vanguard and Nighthawk, hearing the door open she looked up to see Chase "So this is where you've been all day" he said walking over to her and checking the screen. Moving her eyes away from Chase, Meia recalled the images of his past that he showed her since that day Meia had agreed to allow Chase to command the Dread teams in the event of her absence. "Now that's just funny" Chase said leaning against the wall continuing to stare at the formation on the screen.

Turning her head Meia asked him what he found funny "That's the same formation I flew in before the harvest wiped out all my allies that day. The ships are different sure, but the placement and everything is the same" the cowboy said smiling sadly. "Don't worry about it too much though, whatever it was that wiped out my fleet was destroyed so this formation will work just fine" Chase told her before the doors opened once again this time it was Dita.

Seeing the sad look on her face Meia asked what was bothering her. After Dita explained what happened Chase looked at Meia "Can I kill him now?" he asked eagerly. Ignoring Chase's comment Meia returned her attention to Dita and said "Dita. I'm no good with words, and I don't want to encourage your curiosity, but I don't think its right for you to try and force your way into someone's heart". Closing his eyes Chase turned away "I'm going to check on Nighthawk see how he's doing" he said before he left the room.

Dita however didn't feel any better if anything she was more depressed. Entering the Nirvana's garden and throws rocks into the stream. She screamed, "Why? Why? All I want is Mr. Alien being happy!" Paiway snapped a picture of her with a weird looking camera and said "I took a picture with this new aura camera that Parfet built. Dita, are you feeling depressed?" Dita answered in a with a weak voice "Isn't that obvious?" As Dita began telling Paiway about a pet bluebird she used to have Chase silently walked over to them.

"Are you trying to say that I'm doing the same thing. That I'm making Mr. Alien tired to?" Dita cried grabbing Paiway by her shoulders. Holding up her frog puppet Paiway spoke in a gruff voice "I did hear Hibiki say he gets real tired around Dita". Dita frowned as she looked at the ground feeling crushed by what she just heard, "How is that helping?" Chase asked making his presence known. "Listen Dita there are a few things people should never do for any reason. One of those things is to change the way you are for someone else. I know this must be hard for you and I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but this is something everyone has to learn themselves" he said before walking away.

Seeing Hibiki in the halls outside the meeting room Chase narrowed his eyes as he reached into his vest and retrieved his colt revolver "Hey kid" he called approaching the young teen. Looking down the hall to Chase Hibiki growled "What do you want now?". Grabbing him by the throat and lifting him against the wall Chase held the barrel of his gun to Hibiki's temple "About that favor you owe me. I've decided to make it two, a second favor for not killing you. Remember these words well kid these lovely ladies may tolerate your presence, but I have no problem killing you". After his threat Chase dropped Hibiki and placed the colt back in its holster before entering the conference room yawning.

"You're late" Meia said as the two pilots entered the room. Chase waved his hand to the side tiredly motioning hello to his captain "Sorry I'm unusually tired today" he said before standing behind the right most chair of the speaker table. "Where's Dita?" Jura asked as Hibiki sat down. Hibiki immediately jumped back to his feet and growled "How should I know? What do I look like her baby-sitter?" Angered by his self-centered behavior Chase took his vest and hat off placing them neatly on the table "You know kid this is the last time I'm going to say this, lighten up. Next time I tell you it'll be with a bullet got it?" he said before sitting in the chair.

After Dita entered the room and sat at the front row Meia began explaining their new formation. "Forget it" Dita said cutting Meia off. "Don't bother with that because I won't be combining with him anymore" she continued shocking the pilots around the room. Quickly taking advantage of the situation Jura looked over to Dita and said "Ah I get it. You're starting to get bored with Mr. Alien aren't you?" Slowly shaking her head Dita sadly said "No. I've realized that Mr. Alien isn't happy with me, so from now on you can combine with him Jura". In the back of the room Hibiki nervously turned his head looking back and forth at Dita and Jura.

"Dita. I will tolerate the mixing of private matters in this room. This isn't a game" Meia said in a stern tone. "And we're back" Chase said under his breath as the meeting continued.

Watching from a small monitor on the table Chase kept an eye on the formation and flying style of each of the pilots making mental notes and tally marks on a piece of paper for each of their maneuvers. "Dita you're response time is dropping" Meia said watching from the wall monitor. Across the table Gascogne sighed and said "Well this is no good the girl's mind is somewhere else". Standing up Chase yawned and stretched his arms out "They need a lot more training" he said catching Meia and Gascogne's attention. "I could easily shoot down each of them alone if they keep flying like this" he continued before sitting back down.

After a few hours the pilots are in the cafeteria eating lunch Chase was sitting with Meia at the back table playing a game of solitaire "You know what my favorite card is Meia" he said after drawing a single card from the deck. Meia slowly turned her eyes to the cowboy as he leaned back and turned the card around. "The Ace of Hearts. Why?" the blue-haired pilot asked. Chase smiled as he set the card at the corner of the table "Well it was my first bulls eye when I would practice at the firing range, hit it dead in the center, but there's more to it than that" pausing to retrieve a slim transparent case from the left front pocket of his vest he showed her a green Ace of Hearts card with a hole in the center "That same card I shot with an arrow saved my life one day". Meia stared at the card before returning her attention to the cowboy "Is that why you have that emblem on your ship?" she asked. Chase nodded as he placed the case back in his pocket as Dita joined them.

Over at the food line Jura walked over to Barnette and whispered to her "You know there really is something strange going on with these two". Looking across the room at Dita then to Hibiki a few tables away Barnette said "Yeah there is". Jura moved closer to Barnette and asked "Think this is my big chance?" At a loss for words Barnette watched as Jura laughed mischievously.

Back at the table with Dita, Chase and Meia Chase had just finished his game of solitaire with a dead end "I love this game" he said gathering the cards up and looking at Dita. "Aren't you going to eat?" Meia asked seeing that Dita hadn't touched her lunch. Looking up at her commander Dita said "I've decided that I'm going to change myself. Because I know it's bad for Mr. Alien the way I am now" she said before noticing that Hibiki was watching her. Seeing Dita's eyes meet with his Hibiki quickly returned to his food swiftly gulping it down "I hope he chokes on it" Chase said placing the deck of cards back in his pocket "Well ladies I'll see ya around" he said placing his hat back on and leaving.

After a while Chase decided to return to his room for some rest, but he sees Dita running down the hall tears streaming from her eyes. After the young pilot ran past him Chase looked up the hall his expression changing from laid back to a grim and evil look "This time I'm gonna kill him" he growled retrieving the gun from his vest and swiftly walking towards the holding cells. Standing in the dark doorway of Hibiki's room Chase aimed his gun at the young boy's head and fired The bullet grazed the side of his face leaving a scratch yelling Hibiki jumped off his bed and looked at the cowboy with fearful eyes. Grabbing the dark-haired pilot by his shirt collar Chase lifted him against the wall and punched him in the stomach before dropping him. "Listen to me boy. That girl is trying her hardest to be friends with you and all you do in return is make her feel like shit, well no more" pausing Chase grabbed Hibiki by the neck and began choking him "Next time you hurt her I will end you" he said before throwing the boy onto his bed as if he were a mere doll.

In Jura's room Bart was sitting across from Jura while Barnette was sitting away from both of them hanging her head in disbelief. "Well now just what did you young ladies want to talk to me about?" the helmsman asked. Jura smiled slyly and said "I want you to become better friends with Dita. You see, Dita has been getting in my way lately so I think you should baby sit her and in that way I can have the boy all to myself." Bart asked, "Well what's in it for me?" Jura told him "Don't be silly if you had Dita by your side you would instantly become popular on this ship. You'd eat very well and you'd be treated like royalty".

Bart wondered, "Royalty" as he began thinking up an image of him being catered to by several cute young ladies. He develops a mischievous smile, "That doesn't sound bad." The blond Dread pilot said, "I want to do it soon!" She thinks up an image of her along with Hibiki standing on a golden craft. The two start laughing at the plan. Barnette sighed, "I can't keep up with them anymore."

In the darkened Cafeteria Chase joined Dita and Ezra as the two began eating sweets "No matter how much I eat my stomach still feels empty" Ezra said holding her hand over her mouth. Chase smiled "That's because you've got a parasite living in you sweetie" he said jokingly. Laughing at Chase's joke Ezra turned back to Dita and asked "Your still on good terms with Hibiki right?" Dita shook her head "I over heard him saying he can't stand me. That's why I've decided to change myself" she said leaning over the table. Ezra protested "But Dita I think your wonderful just the way you are" Chase added "Yea and besides didn't we have a talk about this earlier". Dita refused to listen "No I'm not I have to change". Chase sighed as he got up "Your choice just make sure its what you want" he said as he left the room.

Watching Gascogne play Hibiki in a game of poker Chase couldn't help, but laugh at the young teen's humiliation "How's this flush this is a man's game baby so give up" he barked. Gascogne revealed her hand "Four of a kind" she said with a smile. Chase laughed once more "This is much more fun than actually playing". Hibiki's eye's twitched with anger as he watched Gascogne shuffle the deck then deal out the hands "Four of a kind" he yelled. "Straight flush" Gascogne said showing her hand. Chase fell out of his chair laughing, lying on his back he smiled at the ceiling "Kid you really suck at this game" he said before the ship's alarm went off. "Aww Dammit I finally find some entertainment and now you show up" he yelled running out of Reg central.

"Go time" Chase cheered as he launched into battle Nighthawk releasing its war cry as the rest of the dreads and the vanguard joined him. Flying alongside Barnette and Meia, Chase looked around "Hey Barnette where's Jura?" he asked. Back in Jura's room her and the helmsman were laughing hysterically at their fantasies as they continued to sip down more wine.

"Her loss" Chase said as he activated Nighthawk's MK-45 laser rifle. Inside Dita's dread Hibiki appeared on her monitor "Hey listen, just don't do anything you wouldn't normally do its just that...dammit now you've got me confused. Just don't change you got that" he yelled. Dita's eyes widened with joy at Hibiki's words "Sure" she said happily. "All right then let's go" Hibiki grinned as the two ships combined into Vandread Dita and sped towards the incoming enemy. Inside their respective ships both Meia and Chase smiled from the corner of their mouths as they watched the Vandread fly into battle.


	8. Support

Continuing their journey the Nirvana and her crew stumbles across an abandoned Mission station, seeing it as a free opportunity they send out a small party to look for anything useful.

Within the central engine room Dita, Hibiki, Meia and Chase were gathering materials and tools to take back to the Nirvana. "Its really cool that the captain remembered about this space station" Dita said holding her hand over her eyes and looking up towards the top of the central pillar. "This isn't a space station" Pryoro said hovering next to her at waist height "Its officially called a Mission".

"Enough with the chatter you two. We've got a lot of work to get done here" Meia said after opening a control panel. "You call this work?" Pryoro said hovering over to her "All your doing is looting the place". Continuing her work Meia said "Consider it salvaging abandoned assets then". "Call it what you want" Chase said carrying a wooden box on his shoulder "As long as no one ends up missing it I don't care" he said before setting the box on the ground and prying it open.

Taking a small mechanical piece out of the box Chase began examining it before hearing a metal clank hit the ground next to him. Looking down his eyes quickly widened as he realized what it was "COVER YOUR EYES NOW" he yelled as he turned his head and used his arm to shield his eyes. The egg-shaped capsule exploded in a blinding light which faded after a few seconds.

"Damn, looks like someone else has a claim in this place" Chase said retrieving his Colt revolver form his vest and darting down the hallway.

Separating the salvage team went to look for whoever tried to attack them. Hibiki went off with Pryoro "I'm sure I just saw it" Hibiki muttered just before something jumped down in front of him with a wicked laugh. The short hairy creature grinned mischievously before pouncing towards Hibiki who ducked. Pryoro however was the creatures target from the start as the hairy creature grabbed hold of him and began licking him.

"Knock it off Butan" a deep voice said from behind Hibiki. Turning around Hibiki looked up at the tall figure standing before him, it was a man. He was dressed in tribal clothing and had a red glass piece over his right eye with twin green slash marks running under his left. "Your a man aren't you?" Hibiki asked amazed. "You are a man you must have come here to save us" he said happily as he tried to run towards him only to be met with the barrel of a gun at his head.

Sensing someone behind him the mysterious man quickly got behind Hibiki and wrenched his arm behind his back holding him as a shield. Meia who had attempted to sneak up on him held her fist out her laser ring glowing faintly. The strange man gave an impressed smile "Your a woman huh?". "So what if I am" Meia responded keeping her ring pointed at his forehead. Quickly releasing Hibiki the man stood up and held his gun to the side "Its my policy never to kill women" he said peacefully.

A metal scrapping sound echoed behind him and the man quickly gave another smile "Well it looks like you've got me surrounded" he said twirling his gun in his hand before throwing it to the other and handing it to Barnette who had her own gun pointed at his head, while Jura had a sword to the back of his throat. "What a shame I missed the party" Chase said flipping his Revolver closed and aiming it at the man's chest.

"I assume your some kind of gang?" the man asked not even flinching considering the weapons pointed at him. "We prefer to be called pirates" Meia said standing firm. "Cowboy Chase Harris. Nice to meet you" Chase said tipping the brim of his hat to the stranger. "Even that lady over there?" the man asked looking towards Hibiki. "Hey I'm a guy buster" Hibiki barked. The strange man immediately began laughing his mouth hanging wide open. "What so funny" Hibiki demanded angrily. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh, but you gotta admit its easy to mistake you for a girl because your such a cute little thing". As if on Que Chase stepped back and began laughing himself "Well at least I'm not the only one who thinks so" he laughed placing his revolver back in his vest "I like this guy already"

From behind them Dita began screaming as the Orangutan called Butan grabbed her leg and began licking it. Pointing his thumb towards Dita and the Orangutan he motioned for permission to stop him, Meia nodded her head, but kept her ring pointed at him. Walking over to Butan the man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up "That's enough out of you Butan" the man said as the Orangutan smiled "Your partners in trouble if you hadn't noticed and your over here being useless" he said taking a dazed Pryoro from the monkey's arms.

"Now" he yelled swiftly turning around and throwing the Navi-bot at Meia nailing her in the head. As Meia fell back Chase and Barnette readied their guns, but Butan jumped on each of their heads before launching himself into the rafters above. Jura swung her Rapier at the man's head, but he ducked down and rolled back springing himself to his feet before running away.

As Hibiki yelled for him to come back and fight the Mission shook as a harvest fleet attacked from outside.

As they ran down the halls with shutters closing rapidly behind them Hibiki asked "Man, this sucks What's going on now?" Meia answered "I guess pirates like us aren't exactly welcome around here" After they make it to their fighters they immediately depart and fly into battle. Refusing to combine with Dita Hibiki drew his Vanguard's axe and with ease destroyed several cube-types.

"Chase here everyone just hang back I got a little something for these critters" the pilot of Nighthawk said as he flew past Meia's dread a bright light engulfed the two ships. "Not this again" Chase yelled before Meia's dread and Nighthawk's signature faded from radar. When the light disappeared a new fighter emerged its forest green armor gave an eerie feeling to the pilots flying around them a double-bladed sword ran along the side of the machine's right arm while the left hand was rotated swiftly. In the cockpit of the new machine Chase and Meia were shaking off the daze effects before realizing the situation they were in.

Meia was sitting on Chase's lap with her legs spread out reaching controls below them, Chase's controls were close to Meia's making it hard for her to move also meaning to control the ship Chase had to become 'close' to Meia. "This just got interesting" the cowboy said trying not to sound amused. Seeing the situation they were in Meia growled "Just keep your hands where I can see them".

"Will do commander, but shouldn't we focus on the enemy instead of each other right now?" Chase asked slowly lowering his hands to the controls. Seeing another flash of light the two pilots looked over to where Dita's dread met with the Vanguard forming Vandread Dita. Jura cried "No fair. I won't forgive you for this, Dita" The redhead made a mocking face and stuck her tongue out.

"Too bad. You won't be combining today. Alright, let's go" She cried as Hibiki looked away from the two women his face riddled with annoyance. The Vandread's shoulder cannons and aims them at the mission station as well the new fighter piloted by Meia and Chase "Let's see what this thing can do" Chase yelled gripping the controls and aiming the left arm which began rotating rapidly before firing a barrage of lasers along with the Vandread's twin blasts destroying the mission in a blinding flash. The strange man looked on from his ship in amazement.

He gasped "Did you just see what I saw?" The orangutan nods. Then the man gets a deceiving smile on his face "Butan, my friend I think we just hit the jackpot." Suddenly his ship is rocked by an explosion the Harvesters start attacking him as well.

The man looks on calmly then says "I suppose it's time. Butan knock yourself out." The monkey hops into a red humanoid machine and goes trigger happy destroying the cube-types before them, the man runs a hand through his hair as the ammunition meters swiftly declined. After a few minutes of non-stop firing Butan's machine runs out of ammo. The chimp let out a satisfied exhale. The crew of the Nirvana merely looks on.

On the Nirvana's bridge Magno looks at a screen of the strange man then text under him revealing his name. "Rabat". "What a shame all that loot gone to waste" Captain Magno said. "That's my line" Rabat said faking aggravation. "My engine was damaged because I was trying to be nice and help you ladies out, now what are you going to do about it?" he asked. "Just who do you think your talking to? We're pirates and we never ask for help" Magno said, her voice sounded offended as if Rabat was mocking them.

Rabat said "Oh really? Then I suppose you don't care about leaving this behind, do you?" Butan held up a familiar robot. Dita cried "Oh no. We forgot Pryoro" Magno sighed "I suppose we have no choice. Come on board." Rabat replied "Right O. And once I'm up there we can discuss a little business pronto" his screen fades.

Chase sighed "Well this is gonna turn into a fun day" he said before walking away.

Watching from the halls Chase laughed as Rabat annoyed Hibiki before being escorted away by Meia "I love this guy" he said to himself before following after them. "Oh its you" Rabat said seeing Chase follow behind them. "How ya doin' " Chase said tipping his hat again. "Hmm I must say I like your style of wardrobe" Rabat said smirking at the cowboy.

"Well thank ya kindly. Your clothing style does seem a bit familiar to me though, not sure where I've seen it before" Chase said as he finally caught up to them. Arriving at the bridge Chase leaned against Aramone's empty operator terminal while Rabat talked with Magno "I wouldn't call myself a prisoner" Chase said after hearing Magno refer to the men as Prisoners of War. "Considering I have a bit more leeway than the others, plus I'm free to leave whenever I wish".

After a while Rabat made his way to one of the halls and began selling some merchandise to the ladies of the ship "Since your my first customer I'll give that piece to ya for free" Rabat said as Parfet held a piece of machinery in her arms. Watching from the monitors in the Captain's room Chase smirked "Yea he's definitely a con artist". Looking over to Captain Magno and BC, Chase continued "Well should I keep an eye on him?".

"Let's give him the illusion of being free for now. If he does try anything he won't get far" Magno said flipping through what seemed to be fortune cards, then turning over the one labeled "The Hermit". "Your call" Chase said quietly as he left the room with a loud yawn.

Walking past his room Chase stopped and saw that the lock was picked and the door was slightly opened. Narrowing his eyes Chase slid the door open and looked around everything was just as he left it "Just the way I left it. This guy is good" he said to himself as he stepped out of his room and locked the door. Walking over to a communications terminal Chase contacted the Bridge "Hey where's Rabat at right now?" he asked.

"He's heading towards the hangar with Dita" Belvedere said watching the cameras. Chase looked down the hall to his right "Perfect" he muttered as he took off towards the hangar. Arriving at the hangar Chase stops when he hears Hibiki yelling "You've got some nerve. Is that eye of yours working right". Peering around the corner Chase sees Rabat as he points to his eye "Sure is". Removing the glass piece from his right eye he said "So is this one".

Holding back a laugh Chase walked into the hangar keeping his gaze on Rabat "Don't mind me I'm just curious as to how this is going to play out" he said before lifting himself onto a crate and sitting on it with one leg propped against the edge resting his left arm across his knee. "Your not wanted here so get lost" Hibiki yelled. The tradesmen looked down at the young pilot "And what if I don't want to?".

Hibiki growled "Then I'll throw you out by force". After Rabat walked down to ground level he continued to smirk at Hibiki as he continued to grow more irritated "Why you" he yelled charging towards Rabat. Just as Hibiki reached him a blinding flash came from Rabat's eye piece stopping Hibiki long enough for Rabat to slam his knee into his stomach.

"You cheater" Hibiki coughed as he slid down Rabat's front side. "Those are your rules not mine. And if your going to challenge me. DON'T DO IT WITH SOMEONE ELSE WORDS" Rabat said punching Hibiki in the face knocking him back several feet. Watching from atop the crate Chase narrowed his eyes as he continued to take mental notes on how Rabat and Hibiki fought even though it was a one-sided fight.

As Rabat continued to beat up Hibiki he began lecturing him on how a real man speaks from his heart instead of using words he heard from another. After grabbing Hibiki by the head and slamming his face into the floor Dita cried for him to stop. Stopping for a moment Rabat smirked, but the smirk was quickly lost as Hibiki bit his leg. Falling back Rabat roared as he kicked Hibiki off him "You little brat" he growled as he got to his feet.

Running over to Hibiki, Dita kneeled next to him, before she could check to see if he was alright Rabat kicked her away. The second he kicked her a gunshot echoed throughout the hangar and a graze was made across the right side of Rabat's face "Enough" Chase yelled jumping off the crate with his revolver aimed at Rabat's chest "I don't care what kind of problems you have or who their with, but when you lay your hands on a lady, especially in my presence your asking for trouble"

Rabat grinned and ran his fist across the graze mark on his face "All right so what are you gonna do shoot me or fight me like a man". Chase glared at the tradesman "I don't fall for taunts pal. Why waste my time when I could just shoot you and end it" he said raising his gun level to Rabat's head. Another flash came from Rabat's eye piece, blinded Chase stepped back just as Rabat kicked him in the face.

Stumbling back Chase regained his footing just as Rabat threw a punch at him, ducking to the side Chase pulled a large bowie knife from his vest and sliced at Rabat's side. The tip of the blade making contact a small cut formed as it sliced through his clothes and skin. Flinching in surprise Chase took the opportunity and pistol whipped him in the head with his revolver.

Falling to his knees and holding the back of his head Rabat grunted in pain before Chase brought his leg up from under his head knocking him backwards like a folding board. "Its time for you to leave" Chase said darkly as he pointed his gun at Rabat's head, but staying out of his reach.

Slowly getting to his feet Rabat backed away and then smiled as if nothing happened "All right I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave quietly". Chase quickly threw the bowie knife towards him, which he easily sidestepped after he evaded the knife Chase punched him in the face with a right hook leveling him "You'll leave with an escort or in a body bag your choice".

"Chase that's enough" Meia's voice called from behind them. Looking back Chase saw Meia aiming her laser ring at both of them then he looked over to the doorway to see several of the crew watching on with mixed expressions "Consider yourself lucky if it were up to me you'd be dead already" Chase said holstering his gun and sheathing his knife. Reaching down towards Rabat's left center pocket he pulled out a small locket that gave off a small musical chime as it swung in the air "I believe this is mine" he said before leaving the hangar.

Hours after Rabat left Chase was sitting in his room turning the events of the day over and over in his head _"He's still alive for a reason, otherwise I would've killed him. What purpose will he serve?"_ he thought before a knocking at his door snapped him from his trance. Getting to his feet Chase walked over to the door and slid it open meeting eyes with Barnette and Dita.

Donning a fake smile Chase asked "Need anything ladies?". Dita looked away as if she were scared before giving him a hug "Thanks for helping Mr. Alien". After that she ran off down the hall "That was unexpected" Chase said cocking an eyebrow as he watched Dita turn a corner. Locking eyes with Barnette Chase dropped his smile to a smaller one "And what about you Barnette anything I can help with?".

At first Barnette hesitated, but after a few seconds she spoke up "Listen some of the crew are scared of you after seeing what you did. If you want to keep your freedom on this ship I'd tone it down some if I were you". Chase's smile changed to a teasing grin "I didn't know you cared that much about me". Barnette's eye twitched "I...I don't care about you I'm just warning you is all." she barked.

Chase dropped the smile and looked over to the small table next to his bed "Wait here" he told Barnette before walking over to the table. Opening the top drawer he pulled out the silver locket Rabat stole from his room and opened it, inside was a picture of his mother and father which he took out and placed on the table. Once he opened the locket a small music box began playing a calming melody which stopped when he closed it.

Walking back to Barnette he threw the lace of the locket around her neck and stepped back as the locket rested against her neck "It looks good on you" he said his tone caught between hurt and love. Barnette took hold of it and opened it revealing the empty picture slots and the music box which began playing "Its beautiful" she said listening to the calming music.

"It was my mother's" Chase said watching the way Barnette held the locket in her hand "Take care of it". Surprised Barnette looked up at the young cowboy "Are you giving this to me?" she asked. Chase nodded "Just make sure you keep it safe it means a lot to me" he said before patting her on the shoulder and leaving his room and Barnette behind him as he walked away.


	9. Revision

**A/N. **It's been a while since I had some free time and I apologize for that, but its hear at last chapter 9.

* * *

With the Nirvana and its crew continuing their journey they once again find a planet, only this time it's still alive. "99% of the planet's surface is covered with water and it's got a nitrogen and oxygen atmosphere which means it fulfills the requirements for life" BC said to captain Magno as the camera of the Nirvana continued to scan the planet's surface and zoom in on areas of interest.

The camera began zooming in revealing a small island "Hm? There's an island. And the inhabitants appear to be humanoid we've also detected a colonization ship on the ocean floor" BC continued. The captain let out a low chuckle and said "Why don't we say hello to our long lost relatives".

As the ship drew closer to the planet the bridge bunnies were in awe at its beauty "This planet is so beautiful" Belvedere said her eyes glittering. "True, but I've seen better" Chase said from behind her, he was in his usual spot leaning against the wall of the captain's station.

Chase made a quick nonchalant glance at BC before the ship's alarm began ringing "What is it?" BC asked quickly. Ezra immediately checked her monitor and gasped "Enemy approaching from behind the planet". "How many are there?" BC asked as Chase casually walked past her. "Approximately twelve cube types and some strange machine I can't identify" Ezra replied checking her monitor once again.

Walking down the hall to the hangar Chase stopped when he heard Jura laughing "Oh here we go" he muttered as she began talking "The time has come. Listen up you and me are finally going to combine in the upcoming battle, Hibiki". Watching Barnette record the so-called action on her camera Chase couldn't help, but shake his head "You know you're wasting time right" he said as he walked past them and into the hangar.

Jumping into Nighthawk Chase powered up his ship and looked on as the Dreads began launching, letting out an annoyed sigh he heard Nighthawk give off a faint cawing sound. "Nah" Chase said to the machine as he closed the cockpit hatch "This whole routine is just getting redundant that's all". After launching into battle Chase quickly activated Nighthawk's stealth field and moved between the enemies swiftly destroying each of them with a single attack.

Noticing that the harvesters were acting strange Chase stopped to observe the enemy. Watching the way they evaded Hibiki's attacks and weaved around his weapon to ram him his eyebrow notched up "So they're finally learning" he said keeping his casual tone.

After another failed strike against one of the cube-types Hibiki gritted his teeth "Stop moving around" he growled at them before Jura's dread hovered over him. Playfully she said "Hey there. Are you ready to combine now?" Refusing the offer Hibiki prepared to fly away before Dita cut in front of him "Mr. Alien. If your going to combine with someone do it with me" she said blowing him a kiss.

Hibiki growled and then yelled at both of them "I've had enough of the both of you. Stay outta my way". Watching as Hibiki failed strike after strike against the harvesters Chase finally made his move "Head's up I'm coming in hot" he announced as he dropped Nighthawk's stealth field and charged its afterburners. In a blaze of light Nighthawk sped through the wave of harvesters which were engulfed in the blazing light and then destroyed.

Letting out another bored sigh Chase looked behind him as Jura announced her plan to combine with the Vanguard to the entire crew. As Hibiki began arguing Chase cut him off "Kid heads up" he said in a nonchalant tone, as three cube-types began latching on to the Vanguard and forcing it into a dive bomb. Falling towards the planet Chase watched as Jura sped after them laughing maniacally.

Watching from his monitor as Jura's dread and the Vanguard crashed into the sea Chase slowly tapped his finger against the control panel while the rest of the crew tried to get a response from the two pilots. Just as he was about to take his eyes away from the screen something erupted from the water. The new machine retained the crimson red color of Jura's dread, but its shape was completely different, it had two long arms arcing out in front of it and stopping at a crystal as if holding it while several discs hovered around the ship itself.

"This looks promising" Chase muttered as he shifted in his seat.

On the Nirvana's bridge the crew looked at several images of the new ship "It looks like they've become a new type of fighter" Magno said staring at the center image. BC added "Yes, but what is it?" Aramone looked back at her and with a faulted face said "It's a crab".

Hearing Jura's cry of displeasure over the radios finally gave Chase a smile "I can't help, but smile when these guys have a problem like this" he laughed while rubbing his hand along Nighthawk's control console.

As the harvesters began attacking the new Vandread, Hibiki quickly attempted to figure out the controls, but Jura's whining distracted him "Will you shut up already" he barked "We don't have time to worry about that we have to fight". Jura cried once again before slamming her fists on one of the controls which turned out to be the ship's thrusters. As the new Vandread sped across the ocean the three cube-types in pursuit.

"I'm going after them" Chase said slowly descending through the planet's atmosphere. Upon his arrival Vandread Jura had already crashed ashore the lone island, opening a communication screen with them Chase asked "Hey you still alive in there?"

"I'm fine, but captain whiner over here won't shut up" Hibiki growled as Jura continued crying. "Well I'm returning to the ship don't die on us" Chase said before he turned Nighthawk around and flew back to the Nirvana.

After a short silence on the bridge Ezra finally said "Communications established". "Put in on screen" Magno ordered as Chase walked back onto the bridge and took his usual spot between the captain's seat and Belvedere's pod.

The screen opened showing a single woman with bright blonde hair and a purple robe with an opera mask in the center of it. The lady took a quick bow before introducing herself "Greetings weary travelers my name is Fanita and welcome to the most beautiful planet in the universe Anpathos". _"Most beautiful my boot"_ Chase thought as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"We've been waiting for you for a long time" Fanita said. Chase cut in "Care to explain why you've been waiting for us".

"You must be the Munyo are you not?" the blonde-haired woman asked them. "I say we leave" Chase whispered to the captain and BC. "We are certainly not these Munyo you speak of. Pardon me for being so brash, but we'd like to visit you. There are several questions I'd like to ask you" Magno said.

Fanita seemed a little surprised by Magno's request "We're right in the middle of our ceremony and aren't prepared to greet you properly I'm afraid". Magno gave a small smile "There's no need" she said before opening a communication screen to Bart "Bart can you here me? Some of us are going down to the planet, take good care of the ship I leave you in charge".

Bart was shocked to hear that he was being made temporary captain "Now wait a minute captain" he began before Magno cut him off "Oh and one more thing your not aloud to run away understand".

Down on the shore of the island colony Hibiki stared at the people of the planet wondering why they all had strange festive clothing. When he saw a transport ship landed within the city he knew it was the captain so he left Jura to her thoughts and entered the city.

Back in the Nirvana's hangar Dita was nervously pacing back and forth fretting that Hibiki and Jura were alone with each other down on the planet's surface while she was stuck on the Nirvana. "Just try to calm down Dita" Meia said calmly as she leaned against the wall with Chase sitting a few feet from her "Seriously Dita if anything the kid's gonna look around the city, there's no way he'd stay with Jura while she's moping". Dita clasped her hands together and had a pleading look in her eyes as she looked at Chase "You really think so?"

Back on the island Hibiki's voice called out, "Hey Old lady". Magno looks over to the stone staircase to see the young pilot approaching. She said "Little one! You're safe, are you?"

BC asked, "What about Jura?" Hibiki places both hands on his hips, "I don't want to talk about Princess Crabby". The captain assured, "As long as she's safe, why don't you follow me?" The three enter some sort of shrine or temple.

Fanieta said "This is the shrine that leads to the holy path". Magno asked her "First off, can tell you us of the 'Munyo' that you're waiting for?" The blonde answered, "They are the ones who guided our ancestors to this blessed land, our people are very grateful. We consider the Munya the foundation of Anpathos and we believe that they're in need of us."

Hibiki asked out of curiosity "Need of you? What for?" Fanieta smiled "According to the prophecy, they are in need of the spiral code". BC mumbled "The spiral code?" Then she looks at the picture above Fanieta and exclaimed "The spinal cord".

Back on the Nirvana, Chase was talking with Meia while Dita continued to pace around worried about Hibiki. "What are you trying to say?" Meia asked him after he told her an idea for an improved formation. Chase looked up at her and smiled "Well it's pretty simple if you sacrifice the outer line…" he was cut off by the alarm sounding signaling another enemy attack.

As the enemy began surrounding the Nirvana, Bart was worrying "What now?" he asked himself before Meia's voice grabbed his attention "That's obvious isn't it. You want us to set up a line of defense around the ship right?" Bart was hesitant, but quickly yelled an order for all Dreads to scramble immediately.

"That's what I like to hear" Chase cheered as he boarded Nighthawk again and launched into battle alongside Meia. "Activating stealth field I'll go around and hit their flank" he said to Meia as he activated Nighthawk's stealth field rendering the mecha invisible.

After Meia gave her orders to the Dread teams they all flew into position to establish their line of defense around the Nirvana.

Back on the island colony Magno and Fanieta were arguing over the so called destiny of Anpathos. After hearing Fanieta's anger over her insult to their god Magno resigned her argument and turned to leave before doubling over in pain. "My back went out, I can't walk like this".

Telling Hibiki that she had no desire to remain on this planet or to die there the young pilot seemed to understand her words as he said "Leave it to me" before running out of the tower and back to the shore leaving BC and Magno behind.

Running along the stone wall Hibiki called out to the blonde pilot who was still mopping atop her fighter. "Hey are you listening?" he yelled. Annoyed Jura quickly turned around and answered "Unfortunately yes" before returning to her mopping. Jumping down from the wall Hibiki grabbed her by the shoulder telling her that if really cared about BC and Magno that she'd stop mopping and protect this planet.

After a short speech Jura seemed to find her will once again as she quickly stood up and said "Let's combine right away". Turning around she gave Hibiki a seductive glare "If I catch you slacking off there'll be Hell to pay".

Back in space Bart screamed after an enemy attack hit through the ship's shield "Ah. We're done for".

Over the radio Magno said "Don't be such a coward. I've been alive for a long time and seen many deaths along the way. Every time someone died I cursed myself for my powerlessness. I cursed myself for not being able to do a single thing to save those people. There was still so much left to do so many things left unsaid so many regrets. When I think about these things it feels like I'm being torn apart. But even in their final moments not a single one gave up on life each of them a brilliant shining star, I was proud to have known them and even prouder to have called them friends and that's why I can never forgive those who can't choose their own destinies".

The captain's speech seemed to stir something in Bart's mind, his expression changed and he held his ground against the attack until Hibiki and Jura arrived and using their Vandread's discs created a massive shield around the planet.

Chase had just saved one of the dread pilots from a pack of harvesters and escorted her ship back to the Nirvana before turning around and seeing the battle before him. Gripping the controls of his mecha tighter and tighter he began repeating the vow he made to his fallen comrades' years ago "I won't let them die. I will protect them all" he yelled before throwing the overdrive switch doubling Nighthawk's sped and energy output.

Speeding through the Dread teams Chase began wildly attacking the cube-types destroying many of them before he heard Dita's cry of terror. Looking behind him he saw several cube-types cutting through the hull of her ship "Dita hang on I'm coming" he yelled turning around and flying towards the dark blue Dread.

After shooting off the cube-types that were attacking Dita another one latched onto Nighthawk's back and began cutting through the core's cover plate. "Dammit get off me" he yelled as he continued to fly towards Dita. "Dita shoot this thing off me" he cried turning Nighthawk around. Dita was shaken after hearing the order chase just gave her he wanted her to shoot him in the back. "Dita shoot this thing" he ordered again. "I…I can't I don't want to hurt you" she cried before slamming her hands on her controls accidentally activating her thrusters and flying wildly into a head on collision with Chase.

Dita panicked as she tried to control her Dread, but it was too late as the two ships collided in a bright light.

When the light vanished a new mecha was left behind. Humanoid in shape and the deepest, darkest blue in color the new machine used its right arm to throw its metal armored cloak over its right shoulder before placing its right hand in front of its face in a praying form. After extending it index and middle fingers the machine's eyes glowed in a threatening green light. Inside the new machine Dita was sitting on Chase's lap both pilots were amazed at their new machine. "This is amazing" Dita cried seeing the new controls and the image of their new fighter.

"Stop bouncing around, we can stare at it later we have an enemy to deal with" Chase said trying to stretch his arms out only to have cords and wires from behind him attach themselves to his arms "What the hell?" he yelled seeing the cords wrap their way around his arms. Trying to pull his arms free from the cords the ship itself began mimicking his arm movements, Chase upon realization of this did a quick test and hand several hand motions which the machine mimicked. Chase game a smug smile and said "All right Dita you're the pilot let's take em' out".

"Yea let's go" she cheered grabbing hold of the controls and flying towards the wave of enemies.

Over the planet the harvester's containment ship moved closer to Vandread Jura and Anpathos. Inside the Vandread, Hibiki yelled "If your hungry I'll give you more than you can eat" as he slammed his fist down on the control panel turning the central orb of the Vandread into a vacuum sucking the ocean water from the planet and shooting it into the mouth of the containment ship.

As the water began piling up inside the containment ship it began shutting down and Chase saw his chance. Ordering Dita to turn towards the containment vessel he waited until they were within range. "Ok now what?" she asked him as they got within range of the enemy's ship. "Watch and learn" Chase said as he pulled his right hand in front of his face holding up his first two fingers.

The dark blue mecha mimicked Chase's movement and its eye's glowed again after it set its hand in front of its face. "Burn" Chase yelled throwing his arm out over Dita's head.

The dark blue mecha once again mimicked his action throwing its now glowing hand out towards the enemy sending a dark blue colored wave of energy at the containment ship piercing through and destroying it. "Yeah" Chase cheered as the two ships separated.

After the battle ended and everyone returned to the ship Dita immediately gave Chase a tight hug and screamed "That was amazing Mr. Cowboy. I've never seen anything like it you were great". After freeing himself from her grasp Chase straightened his hat "I can't take all the credit you did pretty well yourself Dita" he said before walking over to Barnette.

"So what are the chances you and I will get to combine?" he asked her as he leaned against the crate next to her. Barnette gave him a keep your distance or else look before turning away "Just because I'm tolerating your presence doesn't mean I'm going to let you that close to me. You'd do well to remember that" she said as she walked away. Chase sighed as he called after her "Doesn't mean I can't try". Barnette gave him another glare as he shrugged his shoulders and left the hangar.

On the bridge BC and Magno had just returned. "You look tired, Captain. Why don't you rest?" BC suggested. The old pirate replied "There's somewhere I'd like to visit before that". Walking over the Helmsman platform they saw Bart lying on the ground completely exhausted.

Bart moaned "I'm gonna die". Magno stood over him and asked, "What's all this about? I was only gone for a bit and look at the shape this ship is in".

The blonde Tarak quickly got to his feet "Excuse me? I beg your pardon, but do you have the slightest idea of how hard a time I had while you were gone?" The captain answered with a pleased smile "No, Bart. I have no idea". As Bart began complaining and making various requests BC looked on with a smile before leaving the bridge.

After leaving the bridge BC saw Chase leaning against the wall just outside the door. Looking over to her he said "How long has it been since we last had any alone time?" The Sub-commander smiled at him before walking past him leaving him alone.

After she left Chase smiled "I honestly never thought I'd see her again after that day".


	10. Act 3 Character Relation

Chase began his day in the infirmary mixing the powder from two Tarak energy pills with another powder that was deep red "I really hate this stuff" he said in a sickly voice as he stirred the powder in a cup of cold water "At least Tarak is good for something" he coughed before drinking down the water and gagging after he swallowed it "Its even worse than I remember".

After washing the cup with some disinfectant he placed his hat back on his head and tied his bandana over his mouth "Of all the days to get sick it had to be today". Leaving the infirmary Chase returned to his usual spot the bridge. Entering the bridge he heard the roar of the female crew members cheering as they placed Christmas decorations everywhere. Not a single inch of the bridge or the garden section below it was left untouched by the Christmas spirit.

Chase let out a heavy sigh as he smiled "A bit excessive, but they deserve to celebrate after all they've been through". Looking over to Meia who seemed to be annoyed by the celebration he dropped his smile and decided to speak to her. Walking over to her he leaned against the wall and asked "Something wrong? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself".

Meia gave him a half glare from the corner of her eye before saying "I'm not big on holiday celebration. Our enemy could still strike at any moment so we need to stay alert". Chase gave a sickly laugh "Even though you have a point there Meia you should really try and have some fun today ease some of that tension you have, who knows you might find out that there's a part of you that actually enjoys the holidays".

Meia turned her head to look at the cowboy as he coughed heavily "Shouldn't you be resting. Your cold will only get worse if you move around all day". Chase laughed weakly as he continued coughing "Trust me usually I would, but today is a day that I feel like spending with friends like you, Dita, Barnette, BC, Duelo and even the kid. Just as long as I don't get you guys sick of course. With any luck that medicine I took should purge this virus from my body within the next hour".

Meia returned her eyes to the celebrating crew members before silently grunting in frustration and walking out of the bridge leaving Chase alone in the back. "Nice chat" the cowboy said under his breath as he walked over to stairs and up to the men who seemed really confused as to what was going on "Don't you just love the holidays" he said to them surprising Hibiki almost causing him to fall over the edge.

Bart said in a humble tone "They said it was some kind of celebration, but the only kind of celebration we had on Tarak isn't what I would call enjoyable". Chase shook his head "I've seen your world's so called celebrations first hand. The primitive way of rallying its people is sickening to me. It's only one of the reasons I hate your world".

On that note Chase left for the kitchen to see what Barnette was up to. After the door slid open Chase wasn't the least bit surprised to see that everyone was working hard and enjoying themselves to make sure that the night was going to be a good one. Seeing Barnette working on an oversized chocolate cake Chase sighed again "Wish I didn't have this cold or I could be over there helping her out" he said in a longing tone as he walked over to the ladies "Everything going smoothly in here?" he asked while keeping his distance from them and the food.

Jura looked over to him and smiled blissfully "Oh yes everything is going to be wonderful". Chase smiled in response and said "Glad to hear it. After everything you've all been through you deserve a day to have fun and celebrate". Chase's words flew right past Jura, but Barnette seemed to catch on and was confused "What do you mean us? You deserve a day off to celebrate just as much as we do. In fact you've been fighting even longer than we have".

Jura seemed to finally get what Chase's words meant after she heard her friend say that. Chase said them; he wasn't including himself in that phrase. Chase's mouth was hidden beneath his bandana, but both Barnette and Jura could tell that he was no longer smiling they could see the painful look in his eyes as he looked away from them "We can talk about that another time" he said sadly as a single tear rolled down from his eye a tear both of the pilots noticed.

Before anyone could say anything they heard Dita panicking, looking over to the red haired pilot they saw the oven was smoking heavily. Jura donned a stern parent like voice and said "Dita I gave you the sole responsibility of watching the turkey now look at what you've done".

Dita lowered her head "I'm…I'm sorry Jura. I guess I'm just no good at this". Chase walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder "We have another turkey in the freezer right? Why don't you go get it for me and I'll make it. That way you can go off and chase Hibiki around". Dita regained her smile and cheered "All right" as Dita ran off behind the kitchen Barnette and Jura looked over to Chase "No one alive man or woman can cook a bird better than me" he said in a fun filled voice as he washed his hands.

"You never told us you can cook Chase" Jura said with an impressed tone. Chase nodded his head to the side as he removed his hat and laced it over his neck "There's a lot you don't know about me for example I'm an amazing cook". Dita returned with another turkey from the freezer and handed it to the cowboy before darting out of the kitchen "She reminds of a lot of Vanessa" Chase said cheerfully as he threw the old burnt turkey into a nearby trashcan "Always so cheery and fun loving. You guys really are lucky to have her around".

Barnette had a small smile on her face as she looked over to the cowboy "Hey Chase why don't you leave the cooking to me. Go have some fun or something". Chase looked over to the green-haired pilot "Cooking is fun" he said in a stuffy voice. Barnette nodded "Yes, but you're still sick so you really shouldn't be around the food so go I can handle this". Chase scoffed happily "All right, just don't work yourself too hard ok. You deserve to have some time off" he said before walking out of the kitchen.

Chase returned to his room and sat at the edge of his bed as he began thinking about what Barnette said to him back in the kitchen _"You deserve a day off just as much as we do. In fact you've been fighting longer than we have"_ Chase chuckled as he looked up at the dark ceiling of his room "She does have a point. Maybe I should take my own advice and enjoy today".

Getting up from his bed he retrieved a small box from his desk and left his room as he placed a deep purple colored pill in his mouth and swallowed it. Returning to the bridge Chase smiled as he saw captain Magno in a Santa outfit before he could say anything to her a giant video screen appeared above the bridge as well as throughout the ship playing a video of a small family enjoying their Christmas together. At first it was a woman holding an infant with a little girl sitting next to her after a few seconds a man walked over and sat next to them. They seemed happy together which shocked almost everyone on the Nirvana. Chase smiled when he heard many of the women in the bridge muttering and gasping in disbelief "Argue now non-believers" he laughed before leaving the bridge.

Throughout the rest of the day the crew continued to make preparations for the celebration, no matter where it was on the Nirvana each member of the crew was enjoying herself. As the clock ticked into night hours the lights in the bridge were shut off with the exception of the Christmas lights that flashed into different colors from red to green to blue than white and back to red.

Chase was in the hangar accessing a storage compartment in Nighthawk's right leg and unloading a few things "I'm sure they'll enjoy this" he said as he used the lift to lower himself from Nighthawk and over to a small trolley at the side of the hangar "Better get to work I've only got an hour to get this ready". After loading the boxes onto the trolley he heard Gascogne talking to Meia before Meia left in her dread and Gascogne sighed heavily when her assistant told her the new chair wouldn't fit in the dread's cockpit.

"Nothing, but work huh" Chase called up to them. Gascogne looked down at the young cowboy and gave her usual cocky smile "You got that right everyone's doing nothing, but work today". Chase grabbed the brim of his hat and tilted his head down "Just make sure you enjoy the festival and don't work yourself too much". When Chase turned around Gascogne gave him the same advice just before he left the hangar with the trolley.

Another hour went by and Chase made his last preparations and was all set for the festival to begin. His medicine seemed to finally work his cold was finally gone "Freedom of the airways" he laughed as he left the main communications room and headed back to the bridge. Joining Barnette and Jura at the edge of the platform in the garden section he leaned his back against the railing and stared over his shoulder at the comet "I finally feel better so looks like I'll get to join the party after all" he said continuing to look at the comet.

Jura smiled at him and clasped her hands together next to her face "That's wonderful. So have you thought about what you're going to give me?" she asked in her usual seductive tone. Chase grunted and smiled smugly "You'll find out soon enough" he said moving his eyes from the comet to Barnette who was holding the locket he gave her in her hand. With the clock only a minute away from midnight BC announced that the Christmas parade was about to begin and all participating crew members were to be in position.

"Well I'll be back in a few minutes don't wait up" Jura said as she left Chase and Barnette alone. After Jura left Barnette looked up from the locket and over to Chase who returned his gaze to the comet outside the ship "Chase you never did tell me what you meant earlier".

Chase sighed "True, but I'd rather not talk about it right now; if you're still interested I'll tell you after the festival. Sound good?" he asked looking over to her as she gently held his mom's locket in her hand. Barnette turned her head to hide her smile she was really starting to like Chase more than a friend, but she still didn't understand why.

"Hey the countdown is starting" Chase said looking up at the clock that hung above the entire bridge and garden sector.

The countdown hit zero and the entire crew began cheering across the garden sector as the captain and Gascogne began throwing presents randomly to each member of the crew. Seeing a bright flash of light everyone turned their attention to the comet out in space just as it exploded scattering ice across the area making it snow outside the ship. The entire crew was in awe at its beauty.

Down near the stream of the garden sector Duelo gave Parfet the present he made, a painting of snow falling from a blue sky just as she thanked him her machines started working and artificial snow began falling throughout the garden "All right it worked" she cheered as she hugged Duelo.

Chase smiled as he pushed off of the railing "It's time. Barnette would you meet me in the hangar after the festival?" he asked her with a pleased smile. Barnette nodded "Sure, just don't keep me waiting there for too long".

Chase grunted "Don't worry I'll be there".

Chase returned to the main communication hub for the Nirvana and activated every speaker on the ship as he hooked up the main hub to the small piano he assembled earlier. Sitting down at it he stretched his arms out before he began playing a peaceful and charming melody. The piano could be heard across the ship even Meia, Dita and Hibiki could hear it from the hangar "That's so beautiful" Dita said listening to the music from the speakers. "Here" Hibiki groaned holding his hand out to her "Most of it melted away already" he said in a regretful tone.

Dita took the small piece of ice from his hand and watched as it melted away leaving the seed that was frozen inside. "Huh? Oh wow" she gasped as the seed quickly bloomed into a yellow flower that glistened in the light "It's so pretty thank you" she said gently closing her hand around it and holding it to her chest.

After Chase finished playing he sighed sadly and got up from the seat "Merry Christmas everyone" he whispered to himself as he shut off the speakers. In the doorway behind was Barnette who was leaning against the doorway "That was beautiful" she said making her presence known to him. A bit surprised Chase quickly turned around and smiled when he saw her "Thanks. It's been a real long time since I last played that song I can't even remember its name anymore" looking up at the ceiling Chase's smile slowly faded "My past life seems so far away now I can hardly remember any of it good or bad".

Barnette walked over to him "Here" she said handing him an antique gun a Colt Paterson. A revolver from the 1800's long before the colonization era a gun that old required intense and delicate cleaning and maintenance to be in such good condition. Chase silently took the gun from her and turned in it his hands "Thank you Barnette" he said quietly before realizing that he had something for her as well.

"Here I almost forgot". Reaching into an inside pocket of his brown vest he pulled out a small purple box and handed it to her. As she slowly opened it Chase said "It's called a twilight sapphire". Inside the box was a gemstone almost 3 inches long with a small lace on it. "The planet I found that on was devastated by the harvest fleet, but the people there told me that those gems are rare and they have a special meaning" he continued as Barnette gazed at the gem almost mesmerized.

"What kind of meaning?" she asked taking the gem from the box and staring at its deep blue color. "They told me that if you find a twilight sapphire it's a symbol of love" he explained as he took it from her and placed the lace around her neck letting it rest over the locket he gave her a month ago "It matches your eyes".

Barnette felt herself blushing and turned her head to the side as she stared at the floor "Th…Thanks" she said nervously. Chase smiled gently as placed his hand on the side of her face and made her look at him "Barnette I…" Chase was cut off by something he didn't expect Barnette kissed him.

Barnette's mind was telling her that what she was doing was wrong, but she ignored the thought and decided to listen to what her heart was telling her at least for now. Pulling away from Chase Barnette lowered her head trying to hide her blushing face and said "Goodnight" before running out of the room leaving Chase behind.

After she left Chase had a loving smile on his face before he left and returned to his own room. Taking his hat off he set it on his nightstand and leaned the gun Barnette gave him against it before lying on his bed and falling asleep with the moment Barnette kissed him and the song he played still fresh in his mind.


	11. Intermission

In the supply hold of the Nirvana Dita was leading Hibiki through the darkened storage room to gather supplies for a special event she was planning. After handing him a box of potatoes she continued walking before stopping at a crate of carrots "This will do" she exclaimed in her usual cheery voice.

"Hurry up" Hibiki groaned as the box became slightly heavier in his arms. Dita looked over her should and apologized "Oh sorry, that must be getting heavy for you". The young raven haired pilot straightened himself "Its fine I can manage".

Dita placed her finger under her mouth and giggled "That's just like you Mr. Alien you're so dependable" reaching down to grab the crate of carrots she set it on top of the other crate "Here take this one too".

Just as she turned around she spotted Paiway on the other side of the shelf "What are you two doing here all alone?" the young nurse asked in a grim, suspicious voice. With a nervous tone Dita replied "Nothing really. We were just getting some supplies that's all".

Paiway narrowed her eyes "You look suspicious". Dita's expression matched her tone as she nervously said "It has nothing to do with you Paiway". Groaning Paiway asked "Dita. You do know what day it is right?"

"Day?" Dita mimicked as she placed her hand around her chin "I don't know". After a few seconds of disbelief Paiway left saying in an annoyed voice "Fine". After the young nurse left Hibiki's expression changed "I really don't get her".

On the bridge Parfet was looking through her telescope and zeroed in on Mejere the women's home planet "I see it I see it". Captain Magno looked down to the engineer and asked her how far they've gotten on their journey. Parfet thought for a second before speaking with an enthusiastic voice "I'd say about half way".

BC looked back at the captain and said "If we've gotten this far that means that the message we sent must have arrived by now". Parfet turned around to look at the sub commander and said "Then again it could be that the harvest is already over and everyone is already dead". The crew didn't seem to see that as a joke leaving Parfet laughing nervously as she stood in the center of the bridge.

In the hangar Chase was doing some basic maintenance on Nighthawk, he had been working on his ship for almost two days straight with only a few hours of sleep and the fatigue was starting to get to him. A few weeks ago on Christmas day Barnette and Chase had exchanged gifts and in a moment of passion Barnette kissed him. Even though it felt right to both of them neither one of them had spoken of it since. Barnette was going through great pains to avoid Chase and the cowboy could sense it.

"I'm not sure what to do with this one buddy" Chase said as he lifted himself into Nighthawk's control system right under the left arm "I really like her, but she's having a really hard time letting me closer you got any ideas?" he asked his ship. The desert colored mecha's eyes quickly lit up and faded as a subtle mechanical roar echoed through the hangar. Chase scoffed and smiled as he began working on the ship's electrical system "You got that right. Maybe I should try a different approach show her that men aren't as bad as she thinks. Then again she already likes me in more than a friendly way she's just not completely comfortable with it. Hmm. Maybe I should just give her some time what'd ya think?"

The ship's eyes lit up again and a more forceful roar echoed, but this one somehow seemed calmer and Chase lowered his head "You do have a point there, but we can't all have that luxury now can we" the cowboy laughed as he began climbing out of the control system. After placing the cover panel back over the access way Chase smiled slyly "I'll give her some time. See how things go maybe then I'll try" he said as he leaned forward against the top step of the ladder with his chin resting on his arms.

Meanwhile in the women's quarters Dita was carrying the crate of carrots she handed to Hibiki earlier and was leading him towards the kitchen "Hurry up Mr. Alien" she cheered as she turned around to look at Hibiki. "I'm coming. You know you're really annoying sometimes" Hibiki said trying to look around the three crates he was carrying. Dita who was already at the end of the hall called over to him "I'll be in the kitchen hurry up".

Seeing one of the doors slightly open Hibiki inched his way closer and peered in to see Celtic slipping out of her bear costume, but the boxes activated the motion sensor of the door and it flew open sending Hibiki tumbling in and right into Celtic who quickly panicked before running out.

A few minutes removed from his intrusion Hibiki arrived at the kitchen with the supplies and Dita quickly went to work preparing a meal for the special occasion of the day. As she began chopping the fumes quickly got to her and her eyes began watering. Looking over his shoulder Hibiki saw Dita rubbing her eyes and immediately thought she was crying and began freaking out.

Unknown to them Paiway was watching them and also took it the wrong way and quickly called a meeting in the briefing room.

In the briefing room Celtic began explaining what happened to her before she began ranting that the men shouldn't be allowed to be as free as they are on the ship. Paiway quickly interrupted and showed them a silent video of Dita crying while Hibiki seemed to be yelling at her. Everyone was stunned and began believing that they should do something about the four men on the ship, everyone except Meia who didn't seem to care.

Jura elected Barnette to decide the punishment for the men while Meia didn't directly object, but still warned them that if they let their emotions guide their actions they wouldn't get far.

In the infirmary Bart was yelling at Duelo while dressed in a woman's outfit and a long wig complete with make up and the works "Thanks a lot doc" the helmsman yelled as he tore the wig from his head. "Well this is amusing" Duelo smirked just as Chased entered the room.

After a short yawn the cowboy stopped when he saw Bart and after a brief silence began snickering before falling back into the wall and laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny huh Chase?" the helmsman yelled.

Hibiki ran into the infirmary and stopped when he saw Bart's new outfit, but quickly started a fight with him before the women showed up. Hibiki quickly ran off leaving Duelo, Bart and Chase who was still laughing, but a little more calmly in the infirmary.

As the women began explaining that there were new rules Chase forced himself to stop laughing as he got back to his feet "That one sight made this a good day" he said keeping an uncontrolled smile "Well I'm getting back to work see ya" he said trying to walk out of the infirmary only to have the women block his path.

As they pointed their weapons at him Chase backed up a few steps and said in a sly voice "Now ladies can we dance about this". Barnette stepped forward and Chase was relieved to see the hesitance in her eyes "Sorry Chase, but rules are rules and there are no exceptions not even for you".

Chase sighed realizing that the only way out of this situation was by force so he locked his hands behind his head and dropped his smile "Very well. I submit I would assume you're taking us back to the prison block correct?"

Barnette was somewhat relieved that Chase didn't try to resist because part of her didn't want to do this to him he had proven himself a valuable ally in the course of their journey and even though she didn't want to admit it he was important to her.

As the three of them were herded into a prison cell Meia watched from a monitor with annoyance at the way the crew was handling the situation.

After the women left Chase smiled and looked over to Duelo and Bart "Sorry about this guys, but I'm gonna have to leave you here until I can negotiate the situation". Duelo moved his visible eye over to the cowboy and asked "Just how do you plan on doing that?"

Chase dropped his smile as he revealed a small remote from his brown vest "Behave until I figure out the situation. Trust me one thing I know how to do is calm down fiery people". Pressing the single button on the remote the laser grid of the cell was deactivated and Chase quickly slipped out before the lasers turned back on "I'll be back soon don't worry" he yelled as he sprinted down the hall.

Entering the darkened briefing room Chase walked over to Meia and Dita as they were talking to the captain and BC through a communication monitor "The kid left the ship?" he asked making his presence known.

"Figures he'd overreact. If you want Captain I'll go after him and bring him back" the cowboy said walking into view of the monitor.

The captain gave the go ahead for Chase to search for Hibiki and the cowboy quickly left for the hangar "Leave it to me Captain" he yelled.

After arriving at the hangar Chase jumped into Nighthawk and flew away. Activating his monitor Chase contacted the bridge "I've already got a lock on the Vanguard's position just follow me" he said before speeding off.

"We're getting closer Nighthawk" Chase said as the Vanguard's radar blip got closer and closer "When I find that kid I'm gonna give him an ear full". Chase stopped when he saw a single large hit on his radar as well as a cluster of blips just ahead of the large one "An enemy fleet? No these aren't enemies, but that big one" Chase looked up and said in a panicked voice "We'd better hurry pal otherwise the kid won't be alive for us to save".

Nighthawk roared in agreement as the ship's overdrive activated doubling its speed. Seeing the fleet before him Chase quickly opened a communication line with them "This is Chase Harris of the Nirvana to the unknown fleet ahead please respond repeat please respond".

Before anyone could answer him the harvest fleet began attacking the allied fleet ahead and Chase quickly entered into the battle "All right Nighthawk the enemy comes first, let's take them out".

Just moment after he entered the battle Chase heard Hibiki yelling over the radio and quickly zeroed in on his location "Hibiki over here" the cowboy called to him as he flew in closer. The young pilot was surprised to see him "What? Chase?"

"You're not fighting this alone Hibiki. Nighthawk and I are right behind you" the cowboy said as he shot down several cube types in front of them. The captain of the allied fleet ordered all of his ships to follow Chase and Hibiki into battle, but the second the allied fighters began entering formation the harvest flagship opened up and fired a massive beam that vaporized the entire fleet leaving only Chase and Hibiki behind.

After witnessing the eradication of the allied fleet Chase said they had to run, but in a fear fueled rage Hibiki flew head on toward the harvest flagship with his sword raised. "You idiot you're gonna get yourself killed" Chase said speeding after him.

Just as Nighthawk grabbed the Vanguard's leg the side of the flagship emitted a blinding light that engulfed both the Vanguard and Nighthawk.

The blast had dealt serious damage to both ships disabling both of them and sending them through space. Nighthawk was still holding on to the Vanguard's leg thankfully since a familiar red ship grabbed hold of the Vanguard and pulled it inside of its hold dragging Nighthawk with it.


	12. Finale

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, if I'm not busy with school I'm either sick or out of ideas. Anyway to celebrate my return this is part one of my two part finale. Enjoy!

* * *

Inside the docking bay of the Nirvana a door slides open revealing the tribal con man Rabat with an unconscious Hibiki hanging over his shoulder and a battered Chase leaning against the wall holding his arm across his stomach.

"Did ya lose something?" Rabat asked as he tossed Hibiki to the floor.

"Looks like I owe you one Rabat" Chase grunted painfully as he walked past the con man before collapsing to one knee. Breathing heavily Chase placed his hand over his left eye and gently shook his head "I cheat death once again. Seven and 0".

Dita quickly rushed over to Hibiki who wasn't beaten up like Chase, but was still unconscious "Mr. Alien!"

"Don't worry about me I'm fine" Chase said in a painful nonchalant tone as he used the wall to force himself back to his feet. "I'll be in the infirmary if anyone needs me" he said before limping away using the wall for support.

After he rounded the corner Chase overheard Hibiki yelling "There's no time to be lying around we have to move".

Leaning against the wall forcing back his pain Chase closed his eyes and waited for Hibiki to pass by.

"Hibiki!" he said sternly as the young pilot passed him.

"What?" Hibiki demanded before turning around. Gasping at the sight of Chase's injuries Hibiki's eyes widened in horror as he recalled what about back before the surprise battle against the harvest. "Chase what happened?"

"I was injured keeping you alive" the cowboy grunted as he pushed himself off the wall gently falling against Hibiki and placing his arm around his shoulder "Remember that favor you owe me? Help me to the infirmary and that'll square us".

Hibiki smiled slightly as he helped the cowboy walk "You really are full of yourself you know that?"

Chase managed a short painful laugh "I've lost count of how many times I've been told that".

Once in the infirmary Hibiki helped Chase to a bed and laid him down before running off "I'll make sure they send someone to check out your injuries just wait here and rest".

After Hibiki left Chase smiled "That kid really is something. Nighthawk you take care of yourself while I'm in here, chances are they're gonna lock me up again". Feeling his eyes growing heavier Chase took off his hat and set it at the edge of the table next to his bed before he fell asleep.

As his eyes closed Chases hand missed the table and hit hat fell to the floor just as Barnette walked into the infirmary.

Seeing Chase in his current state scared her, she cared for him, but didn't want to show it. "Please be ok" she thought as she backed out of the infirmary and left.

On the bridge Hibiki barged in and quickly explained everything that happened to Captain Magno "They're coming for us next I just know it".

"So what do you propose we do?" Magno asked him.

"We have to fight if we don't we'll die. The people of Melanos fought with everything they had I can't let them die in vain" the young teen argued.

"Is that the first time you've seen someone die?" Magno asked coldly.

Stunned by her question Hibiki placed his hand around the cloth the girl from Melanos used to cover his injury "Chase is really hurt. He was almost killed keeping me from doing something really stupid. Could you let the doc go look at him?"

Magno sighed before looking over to her sub commander "BC".

The sub commander nodded "I'll take care of it captain" she said as she got up and left the bridge.

Escorting Hibiki back to the brig BC asked Duelo to check on Chase's condition.

"Did something happen?" Bart asked blankly.

BC looked over her shoulder "Chase was badly injured and the captain wants to know if he'll pull through or not".

With Duelo outside the cell BC reactivated the laser grid and escorted the young doctor back to the infirmary.

"Are we to be held as prisoners for the rest of the journey?" Duelo asked as they left.

"The captain and I are staying out of it. It was Barnette's idea and most of the crew seems to agree with her" BC explained.

Entering the infirmary Duelo immediately walked over to Chase and began checking his injuries.

A few minutes later Duelo sighed in resignation before looking over to BC "I think the captain is going to want to hear this".

Nodding BC walked past Duelo and contacted the captain from the medical computer "Captain Duelo as just finished diagnosing Chase".

"And?" the captain asked her commander "What's his condition looking like?"

"I regret to say it captain" Duelo began before looking at BC from the corner of his eye "But his injuries are severe. It will take days to weeks for them to heal and I don't have the equipment necessary to treat him. Chances are he will die".

"Very well" the captain said calmly "Thank you for contacting me".

After closing the communication channel BC allowed Duelo to do a few minor treatments before returning him to the brig. Unknown to both of them Barnette over heard everything and was waiting for them to leave.

Once the two left the infirmary Barnette slipped in and closed the door behind her before walking over and sitting next to Chase's bed side "This is all your fault Chase" she said through tears "If you had just stayed in your cell this wouldn't have happened".

Looking at the various pulse meters and equipment Chase was hooked up to Barnette felt the pain welling up inside in until it was too much "Who do you think you are to just come into someone's life, make them care and then get injured like this!"

"If you die…" Barnette began wiping the tears from her eyes "I'll never forgive you!"

Barnette's words were interrupted by the ship's alarm, hearing BC announce the presence of the enemy she quickly got up and said "You better pull through Chase. You're not allowed to die do you hear me?"

Quickly running out of the room Barnette joined the rest of the dread pilots as they took of and prepared fro the imminent battle.

Seeing Meia's dread already out Jura asked "When did you get out?"

Responding in an emotionless tone Meia told her she came out earlier to scout ahead and size up the enemy.

"Do you think we can beat them? I mean with just us?" Jura asked in a gloomy tone.

Meia didn't answer, instead she told Jura to oversee the A team before ordering Barnette to command the B team.

"Meia" Jura said in the same gloomy tone "I don't like losing on general principles".

"Neither do I" Meia replied.

"Enemy formation approaching fast, we've never encountered this many of them" Belvedere announced.

Hearing Pyoro screaming for his life the bridge bunnies looked on as Butan chased the white navibot around. Catching Pyoro Parfet got an idea and connected him to the helmsman portal "That should do it let's see if it works" the engineer said.

After Pyoro was connected he immediately began acting strangely his face flashed several times with waves of static before he hovered off the ground and began speaking in a mysterious voice.

"We are messengers from a planet Earth. You are allowed to live only as provisions for the Earth's future. You must follow your destiny and give yourselves to us. To ignore your purpose if you fight this the only other alternative is complete destruction".

After the enemy finished speaking Pyoro fell back to the ground and the entire crew of the Nirvana were in a state of shock.

Inside the brig Rabat used a miniature device to deactivate the cell bars and their restraints freeing them before leaving telling them the reason they were being harvested in the first place.

After Rabat left Hibiki followed determined to do whatever he can to fight off the enemy.

Out in space the harvest had begun their assault launching everything they had it was clear that they had only one intention the absolute destruction of the Nirvana and her crew.

The harvest quickly gained the advantage in the fight easily splitting the dread formations away from each other and even more easily evading any offensive attempt the pilots made.

Back on the bridge the overlapping voices of the dread pilots were calling out their single and formation status to the others.

"The Nirvana is being pulled out of orbit" Ezra cried.

"What was that?" the captain asked her.

"The unknown planet at ten o clock is giving off a strong gravitational pull; the Nirvana is slowly being drawn in".

"Scans detect a high density of gas and electrical particles. If we get much closer there will be system abnormalities" Belvedere cried.

"Just what we need at a time like this" Magno growled as the ship continued tilting toward the gas planet.

The battle took another turn for the worst as the harvest not only kept the dread teams in disarray they began inflicting severe damage to the Nirvana's shields.

The door to the bridge slid open and Bart burst in "Sorry to keep you waiting. The genius and fearless navigator is here".

"You're late!" Magno yelled "Where the hell have you been during all of this?"

Out in space the harvest unveiled a new weapon, hundreds of cube types combined together to form copies of the three Vandreads as well a copy of Nighthawk.

"What the hell?" Jura yelled seeing the new enemies.

"This is too much everyone retreat. Head back to the Nirvana" Meia ordered turning around and fleeing the battle.

The dread teams quickly returned to the Nirvana knowing that they would be safe even if for just a short time.

* * *

That's part one hope you enjoyed it.


	13. The Curtain Closes

Here's part two of my two part finale special. Enjoy.

* * *

With the dread teams forced into a retreat the enemy had clear shots at them taking their opportunity to unleash a full scale assault. Many of the dreads were in the clear the harvest was more focused on Meia, Dita and Jura than the others.

"Keep retreating. We'll rendezvous with the Nirvana on the planet's surface" Meia ordered after evading an enemy.

"Meia watch out on your right" Barnette cried.

Jerking her controls to the left Meia avoided the enemy, but was quickly intercepted by the copy of her Vandread.

The fake Vandread swiftly pierced by cutting off a wing form Meia's dread sending her into a high speed spin.

Thankfully Gascogne was able to grab Meia's dread with the delivery ship and return her to safety.

Retreating into the unknown planet the dreads were safe while the copy of Vandread Meia was destroyed under the immense pressure from the planet's gravity forcing the rest of the harvest fleet to end their pursuit.

Every crew member were trapped within dark thoughts. They're only choices were to turn around and fight or stay within the planet and die under the pressure, and the peksis wasn't making their choice any easier. Slowly the peksis was deteriorating at an increasing rate. The peksis would be able to preserve itself, but the Nirvana would be destroyed under the planet's gravity once its shields gave out.

In the infirmary Barnette was refusing Duelo's help regardless of his words.

As Duelo continued trying to convince Barnette to let him treat her wound Dita rushed in begging for any kind of medicine to make everyone cheerful again.

"I understand your concern Dita, but there isn't a medicine that can do that" Duelo explained calmly.

"Then what are we going to do?" Dita cried "Everyone is saying that it's hopeless and we have no chance of winning".

"That's right" Paiway said cutting in "Its over we're all going to die".

As Dita and Paiway continued arguing the medical equipment connected to Chase finally flatlined grabbing their attention.

Duelo quickly rushed over to Chase's bed side and began double checking the equipment before retrieving his pulse meter from his coat and running it over Chase's body. After a few moments Duelo closed his eyes and slowly stepped away from the bed before turning off the medical equipment.

"Doctor?" Dita asked in a horrified tone.

Duelo didn't look at her he avoided eye contact with them as he shook his head "I'm sorry Dita".

Dita's face darkened and so did Barnette's. Slowly backing out of the infirmary Dita turned around and broke into a full on sprint running back to her room crying over what just happened.

In the modified hangar Hibiki was using Pyoro to plan an escape route, but Pyoro continued to shoot down each idea Hibiki came up with.

BC walked over to him and tried giving him some advice to use boosters to help them escape the gas planet once its ignited, but that plan to would fall short.

Seeing the fierce determination in Hibiki's eyes BC gained an entire new view of the young pilot, he had truly changed greatly since they first came across him.

Just before BC walked away the speakers across the ship came to life and Dita could be heard crying from the other side, but as she spoke she sounded upbeat.

"I know things seem hard right now. It may even seem impossible, but we can't give up we just can't. I don't like seeing everyone so down, we have to believe in ourselves…That's what Chase would want us to do. He died saving one of us and ever since he's been here he's always told us to believe in ourselves to keep holding on to hope if nothing else. We can't let his memory end like this we have to fight and we will win we just have to".

Dita began crying again as she fell to her knees before turning off the communication terminal in her room. Across the ship everyone seemed to change the news of Chase's death affected them darkly, but it motivated them as they remember all the things he said to them all. Hope is all they need as long as they believed in themselves and each other there was nothing the harvest could do to stop them.

In the registry section Barnette was trying to put in a restricted order becoming more and more frustrated that the order was locked and unable to be put through.

"You might as well give it up" Gascogne said as she leaned against the doorway of the darkened Registry "According to the rules you need permission from the manager to put that kind of order through. That way hasty people like yourself don't do something stupid".

"Then hurry up and put it through" Barnette demanded.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Gascogne asked "No one on this ship is blaming you for what happened. The only one blaming you is yourself".

Barnette lowered her head, Gasco was right Barnette was blaming herself for everything their loss, their current situation and Chase's death.

"There's no point in acting so tough" Gasco told her "Everyone here pretty much knows all the good things about you as well as all the bad. And in spite of all that they still consider you a friend. Right girls!"

Once Gasco finished speaking the lights in Reg central came to life and all of the order maids cheered in unison "Smile, smile".

Barnette was surprised to see everyone in Reg central so happy, but she couldn't bring herself to smile there was still a loss that couldn't be overcome for her.

"Why do down? They told you to smile" Gascogne said to the dread pilot.

Barnette tilted her head down ever further as she tightly gripped the locket and small sapphire Chase gave her, but before she could say anything a voice from the doorway said "I know of a good way to cheer her up".

Surprised Barnette looked past Gascogne to see Chase standing in the doorway, his abdomen was bandaged and there were a few cuts along his arm and forehead, but he was standing there as if nothing had happened.

"A bit of payback is a good way to start. Wouldn't you agree?" the cowboy asked her.

Barnette smiled and nodded as she ran over to him "Let's do it, let's remind them what happens when you mess with us".

News of Chase's miraculous return quickly spread throughout the ship everyone was now in full spirits as they returned to work doing their jobs above and beyond their best.

After BC relayed Hibiki's plan to the captain the old pirate smiled as she told Parfet to coordinate efforts with Hibiki to figure out the best course of action.

Back in the Vanguard's hangar Hibiki was becoming angry with Pyoro who shot down another idea until Meia interjected "How about using my dread?"

"That should solve your little speed problem. I take it you've given some thought to the next step"

Hibiki grinned arrogantly "Of course I have".

The hangar door slid open revealing Jura standing in front of the bright hall lights "So this is where you've been hiding" the blonde pilot said "You're gravely mistaken if you think you've thought of leaving me out of this. You should know by now I have a nose for things that are interesting".

"Let's not forget" Chase said as he stepped into the hangar and looked over to Nighthawk "We've got some payback to dish out so you're not going anywhere without us".

Just as they began going over the plan Dita rushed into the hangar and was shocked to see them all standing together even more surprised to see Chase with them.

"Well just don't stand there" Hibiki said without turning around to face her "You're part of the master plan so get ready".

Smiling Dita said "You got it". Looking over to Chase she smiled as tears began forming in her eyes "Its good to have you back Mr. Cowboy".

Chase tipped his hat down to her "Thank ya kindly Dita. I overheard some of that speech you gave everyone earlier. Quite impressive".

Smiling again Dita thanked Chase before looking to Hibiki who had turned around "One more thing. No slacking off".

Setting the plan in motion the six pilots took off using energy shields to protect their ships from the planet's gravity.

"I'll spearhead the assault" Chase said as he piloted Nighthawk along side the Vanguard "You guys just play your parts and don't get me killed this time around you got that Hibiki" the cowboy smiled.

Returning the grin Hibiki replied "Just don't do anything stupid and I won't have to save you".

"Mr. Alien" Dita cut in.

"What is it now I told you the plan already" Hibiki cried.

"No it's not that" Dita began before blushing "I…I want you to promise me you'll visit my room when this is all over".

"Can't that wait?" Hibiki yelled.

"No!" Dita cried "I want you to promise me right now that you'll visit my room when this is all over".

"Ok sure whatever" Hibiki agreed finally.

"Really?" Dita said happily "Ok please don't forget because I'll be waiting".

Flying head on towards the enemy Chase said "This isn't just for us. We're fighting to end the harvest to stop them from wiping us out" he said before combining with Dita forming the Celtus.

The dark blue humanoid mecha throw its armored cloak over its shoulder before placing its hand in front of its face closing all, but its first two fingers.

"Ready Dita?" Chase asked as the wires from the ship wrapped their way around Chase's legs and arms.

"Ready. Let's go" Dita cheered as Chase began controlling the ship.

Holding his hand in front of his face Chase threw it forward before doing the same with his other hand targeting the other side of the enemy formation.

Mimicking Chase's movements the dark blue mecha's eyes glowed in an ominous aura as its hand flew forward sending a wave of dark energy out towards the enemy detonating on impact knocking out an entire line of cube types and drone.

The second wave had the same effect the second it hit the enemy the entire line was obliterated the entire line of eye and sphere types before the mecha separated and Chase quickly combined with Meia while Vandread Jura was formed.

Combining with Meia to form the Musketeer Meia quickly grabbed hold of the controls while Chase steered the ship "Let 'em have it Meia" he cheered as Meia used the left arm of the forest green mecha to unleash a full automatic barrage of lasers upon the enemy before separating as well.

"All right you guys get to work I'll entertain the enemy for until you're done" Chase said flying away from them and toward the enemy immediately being intercepted by the copies of Vandread Dita and Nighthawk.

"You mock me by taking on the appearance of my friend" Chase said as he defended himself against the two enemies "But you've made a grave mistake, you failed to finish me off".

Forcing the fake Vandread off of him he led the copy of Nighthawk away from the battle just as Vandread Jura covered the gas planet in its shield.

"Twice now I've watched you destroy my people. You destroyed the fleet from Melanos just like you did to my home. You may have razed Melanos, but as long as I still live I will see you all destroyed. Twice now I've watched you destroy my people and I swear to you I will not allow you to destroy the closest thing I have to a family" Chase roared as Nighthawk's chest panel opened revealing a large energy core that began building in mass.

Nighthawk's hands moved in front of the exposed energy core and began harnessing the dark energy, shaping it into a ball "Now die!" Chase cried as the ball of dark energy flew toward the harvest copy of Nighthawk forcing the machine to crumble from the impact before the explosion vaporized any trace of its existence.

"Who's next?" Chase roared as he closed the core cover and drew Nighthawk's short beam saber.

While the dreads continued with the plan to ignite the core of the gas planet Vandread Jura continued to take increasing damage while Chase defended against the seemingly endless enemies. "Come on I'll swat you all down" he yelled after shooting down another cube type.

On the Nirvana the bridge crew watched on in tense anticipation as the dreads continued their work.

"We're almost there" Meia said monitoring their progress "Parfet you're up".

In the engineering section of the Nirvana Parfet counted down from three before her and the rest of the engineers reversed the energy flow from the peksis dispersing the Nirvana's shield in the process.

"The peksis pragma has returned to normal values!" Belvedere announced.

"Increasing damage to Vandread Jura, the enemy is lining up in an orbital formation" Aramone said "Nighthawk's damage levels are at 60%".

"Sometime today would be appreciated" Chase yelled after taking down several enemies and repelling an attack directed at Vandread Jura.

"There that's it!" Meia yelled as the planet's core began shrinking.

In unison both the captain and Chase yelled "Let's get the hell out of here".

"Bart turn the ship around now!" Captain Magno yelled.

The gas planet began imploding just as the dreads and the Nirvana cleared it, Vandread Jura separated being replaced by Vandread Meia grabbing hold of Dita's dread and speeding through the enemy formation along with Nighthawk who had grabbed hold of Jura's and Barnette's dread.

"Bart the overdrive system isn't going to last much longer get along side me so we can land" Chase ordered as he got closer to the Nirvana.

"The hangar's open just get in here" Bart screamed frantically as the Nirvana entered an asteroid field.

Flying inside the hangar bay Nighthawk's overdrive system was shut down as the mecha curled into a sitting position.

Climbing out of his mecha and down to meet Jura and Barnette the three pilots watched as Vandread Dita was formed and transformed its shoulder canons into a harpoon which conducted the energy of the exploding gas planet.

Just as the harvest mothership fired its own weapon Vandread Dita hurled its harpoon straight at the on coming beam dragging the conducted energy of the gas planet along with it. When the harpoon met the harvest ship's cannon blast it pierced through with the force of a super nova continuing to fly through the massive laser before ripping through the harvest ship.

The resulting explosive consumed the remainder of the enemy fleet leaving the crew of the Nirvana victorious.

"Yes we did it!" Barnette cheered as she grabbed hold of Chase's arm.

Realizing what she was doing Barnette blushed as she quickly let go of him.

Turning the two dread pilots around Chase stood between them and placed an arm over each of their shoulders "Ladies this has been a long day. How about I cook us dinner to celebrate our victory?"

"Oh please" Barnette said pushing away from the cowboy "I'm not so attached to you that I'd allow you to do the cooking around here".

"Well if you're cooking Barnette I'm going to go wash up first after all a woman should always look her best" Jura said leaving the two of them alone.

After Jura left Barnette looked at Chase and smiled shyly "Chase I…I'm really glad you're ok. I was really scared back there".

Chase returned the smile as he reached out and pulled Barnette to him hugging her "I'm staying right here. I may have lost my home world, but I still you and the rest of the crew to call my family" he whispered "I love you Barnette".

Later Pyoro discovered a change in the harvest fleet's data and frantically brought it to the crew's attention "The enemy has already discovered the destruction of one of their mother ships and have diverted the rest of their fleets from other solar systems to Mejere and Tarak".

"There's five of them!" Jura cried seeing the screen "We were barely able to get rid of one how are we going to defeat five of them?"

As the crew began worrying Hibiki got to his feet and said "What's wrong with all of you? Are you just going to shrivel up in fear? We already know what we have to do. No matter how big the obstacle or how tall the wall we have to climb over it to show proof of our existence. And to do that we have to take the path we have to take". Looking over his shoulder to Dita he continued "Isn't that right?"

The Nirvana continued its journey back to Mejerian space and long after the battle was over and most of the crew had turned in for the night, Chase was alone in the darkened Cafeteria looking through various pictures of his former life on Melanos.

Hearing the cafeteria door open the cowboy quickly snapped his head over to see Barnette standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked him from across the cafeteria.

Smiling the cowboy asked her the same question as she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Chase" Barnette said quietly as she looked down at the pictures on the table "About what you said earlier".

While Barnette gathered her thoughts Chase tensed up as he slowly organized the pictures before returning them to their container waiting for Barnette to continue.

"I really care for you and even though I'm not sure how strong my feelings for you are I just wanted you to know that I really enjoy being around you" she said as Chase closed the top to the picture case.

Turning his head to look into Barnette's dark green eyes Chase gave her a smile "Well I'm glad to hear that" he said to her "If we still feel the same way about each other when all of this is over how about we have a proper date?"

Barnette scoffed as she tilted her head away from him "We'll see. There's still a long journey ahead of us right?"

"Well" Chase said as he got to his feet and held out his hand "As long as I'm with you I'm willing to make it".

Taking his hand Barnette got up and the two pilots left the dark cafeteria walking next together, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand.

* * *

And with that Gunslinger comes to a close. I'll most likely take a few weeks off before I begin on Stage two I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and even more I want to thank Vader23A and The Emerald's Edge for giving me the help I needed to continue through it all.


End file.
